Leo
by Ripley10
Summary: Leo is used to New Species making assumptions about him. He lives alone in the Wild Zone, away from his kind, until a human intruder forces him to Reservation. Petra has always being judged harshly, so tries to stay unseen. When she overhears a plot against New Species, she steps into the light. When Leo meets Petra, he realizes he's finally found the love he's been searching for.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

The male heard the locks disengage and then he heard screaming. He lifted his head from his pallet, and then rested it back down. It was another female. He allowed himself to close his eyes and take a deep breath, preparing himself for whatever was to come. Two guards held her and she stared at him, brown eyes wide with fear and confusion. He had never seen her before. She was very tall, with broad shoulders and long legs. Her hair was long, brown, and shiny. Many of his kind spent their time grooming and getting strong between whatever pain and injury the technicians and doctors at Mercile inflicted on them.

He yawned widely, trying to show his disinterest. His tail whipped from side to side before he curled it back around his body. For her sake, and his, he hoped the guards would take the hint and get her away from him.

He didn't think he could take another night of sobbing and begging from a female he had no intention of hurting. All they needed to do was take one look at him before they showed two emotions: disgust and terror.

"Not interested?" one of the Guards asked him, mocking.

He heard the door open again and breathed in the scent of Dr. Maas. The male snarled, his lip curling and his claws extending as he surveyed the cruel human.

"Animal," the doctor said, "you will mount this female."  
The female was sniffling, watching him warily. Her large eyes were glossy with tears, but when he breathed in, he didn't scent her fear anymore.

The door to the cage opened and the female was pushed inside. He wasn't chained; he rarely was unless he was tranquilized first. The female kept her back to the cage door, before moving to the wall. She didn't look away from him, and appeared curious.

"Leave them," Dr. Maas ordered, gesturing to the guards.

"I think we should stay," one of them said, "make sure he does what you ordered. Adds incentive, you know?"

Dr. Maas grunted, "Leave," he ordered again, "if he doesn't mount her, shoot him. I refuse to waste anymore resources on this failure."

The male tried not to let the words bother or concern him; it certainly wasn't the first time he had heard that. It was usually before some sort of torture began: pain thresholds, healing rates, instinct responses.

The guard's face was angry and disappointed. He observed him and the female for a moment before following behind the doctor and locking the door behind him.

The female cleared her throat, drawing his attention. She was canine; they usually sent him felines, and once, one horrible time that ended in the female's death when she ran head first into the concrete wall as soon as laying eyes on him, primate. He would do anything to avoid that again.

He sat up, and shifted back, staying low; not wanting to scare her and trying to appear nonthreatening, especially since she wasn't crying. She was brave.

"I'll let you mount me," she said cautiously, peering at his tail, "I don't want you to be destroyed."

He tried not to let his surprise show. She was not acting like the others. She did not show disgust, and he could no longer scent fear. A tiny sliver of hope began to spread through him. He was lonely, but he didn't want to die.

He nodded and stood, "I will use my mouth to prepare you." He would make this as good for her as he could given the circumstances.  
The female started to rip at the velcro holding her clothes together before slowly moving closer.

A loud alarm suddenly sounded from outside the room. The lights dimmed and red emergency lights began to flicker. A strange popping sound echoed through the halls, starting quieter and getting much louder. The door to the room was thrown open and the male leapt in front of the female. His fingers curled, releasing claws, and he snarled warningly. His tail flicked from side to side, a sign of his agitation.

A moment later a strange scent hit him. It was familiar somehow. A figure stepped through the door, almost as tall as the male. The figure was dressed all in black, the letters NSO, written across his chest. The male continued to snarl, warning off the figure.

Then he removed his helmet, and his snarl broke off in shock. The face he saw was similar to his own. That was why the scent seemed familiar.

He heard the female growl behind him and then cut off as she got a look at the figure. He could smell her surprise and confusion.

"Who are you?" she whispered, moving around the male.

"My name is Bestial," he said, "I am New Species, like you. We have come to rescue you and bring you to a place of safety. You will not be hurt anymore."

He felt a tremor reverberate through the female who had gripped his shoulder. His own body trembled as he realized what was happening. He was free, no longer at the mercy of humans who hurt and used him. Free.


	2. Chapters 1-4

**Chapter 1**

People often assumed that because Petra Miller didn't speak, she couldn't hear. Because of that, she was often privy to conversations and secrets that she didn't want to know.

There was the time she learned her boss was sleeping with one of the apprentice bakers in their shop. This was her married boss. Her married, allegedly straight, boss.

There was the other time she had overheard a colleague learn she had herpes from an old boyfriend over the phone. Petra had kept kneading dough, while the other baker yelled and threatened into her cell phone.

At her last job, she learned one business partner was siphoning funds from another business partner. That was the worst because Petra had genuinely liked her boss. He had seemed like a good person; a man with a family who volunteered at a soup kitchen and donated food to the homeless shelter.

As a result of all this secret-learning, Petra had trouble keeping jobs. When she learned too much, she moved on. She was a skilled pastry chef, but because of her speech, she couldn't start her own business, and that was her dream. Instead, she worked for a variety of companies and businesses.

She loved baking, and she really liked her new job. She was working for a catering company and it was a good gig. The man who owned the business was kind, he spoke to her like a person, and even if she was ignored by the other cooks and waitstaff, they weren't outright rude to her.

At least, they hadn't been until tonight.

Her boss had a contract with New Species' at Reservation. He catered all their events. Petra had been on and off of Reservation at least three times in the past month for various functions. She was ignored as much by New Species as she was by her colleagues, so that was fine. Even if she regarded them curiously and with no small amount of interest. She rarely got to interact with them, since she was confined to the kitchen, but there had been times where she'd needed to decorate something in the banquet hall. She had enjoyed the bluntness of their speech, their kindness and manners, but honestly, she'd moved like a ghost through the room. Rarely did someone make eye-contact with her, and if they did, their glances slid away quickly, or their smiles were polite.

Tonight was a big event. Petra had learned that Justice North was in attendance, along with other council members, Jaded, Brawn, and Bestial.

Petra loved their names. She had overheard her boss talking about every name having a story, a reason why the New Species had chosen their name. She wanted so much to hear every story. She knew the story of Justice, and how he had chosen his first, and last, name, but the others' were mysteries. She wished she could work up the courage to ask for their stories. But she didn't want to bother them.

Because of the size of the event, her boss, Ted, had contracted with another catering company. Petra stayed on her side of the kitchen, finishing the last of the decorations on a celebratory cake. Petra had been challenged to find interesting cake recipes since many New Species couldn't eat chocolate. This one was a raspberry lemon cake. She was decorating the top with fresh raspberries and blueberries, using lemon peel as garnish. It was a light summery cake and it made her happy to look at it.

"Fucking cow should stop eating all the cakes she makes," she heard someone whisper.

Petra kept her head down: it wasn't anything she hadn't heard before, but it still stung. Her hand faltered and she misplaced a blueberry, smearing the frosting. She reached for the spatula and scooped up extra frosting to fix the smudge.

"Hey! Shamu! Leave some of the cake for the other animals!" she heard a snort and laughter.

Petra looked up from under her lashes to see who was speaking. Ted would be mortified if he knew the people he'd contracted were anti-Species, and Petra couldn't help being both embarrassed and concerned that they'd do something to put Ted's business at risk.

A tall handsome waiter stood by a waitress. The waitress was beautiful. Of course. Tall, blonde, and thin. Her skin was clear and smooth and she was watching Petra with a small half smile, which, though mean-looking, still managed to be beautiful.

 _Stupid beautiful mean girl,_ Petra thought.

The waiter was the one who had spoken. He had black hair and cool blue eyes. He was impossibly good-looking, but he wasn't quite able to hide his hatred like the blonde.

Petra raised an eyebrow at them, _Can I help you?_

They both shook their heads. The blonde covered her mouth with her hand, "She must be with some sort of job coaching program for retards."

The man covered his mouth as well, "Obviously. Who the hell hires someone who can't talk?"

He removed his hand and looked at Petra, speaking loudly and clearly, enunciating each word precisely, "NICE. CAKE. YOU. WORK. HARD."

Petra mouthed the words, "Thank you," and then putting down the spatula, added using sign language, "Go fuck yourself, Asshole."

They turned around, laughing with each other, clearly proud of their ability to pull one over on the deaf girl.

Petra finished the cake and then wiping her hands, went to find Ted. She pulled out the notebook she used to communicate with other people and wrote down, _Dessert finished. Taking quick break._

She found Ted barking orders to the waitstaff while simultaneously counting wine glasses and sparkling waters. She waited until there was a break in action before approaching him and tapping him on the shoulder.

He turned around and smiled down at her, "Hey Petra."

She showed him the note, and he nodded, "That's fine. Take ten. But then get back to your station, in case we need you for anything."

Petra nodded and headed to the staff bathroom. She went inside and braced her hands on the sink in front of the mirror. She stared at her face. Her pale skin was flushed from the heat of the kitchen, making her freckles stand out. They covered the bridge of her nose and along her cheekbones. Her pale blonde hair was covered by a kerchief. Petra turned her head. She wore her long hair in a bun at the nape of her neck. She could just barely see the wire that led to her cochlear implant.

Petra's parents hadn't been big on modern medicine. They preferred to take a "God will provide" approach to life. Anything from food, to shelter, to antibiotics and vaccines took a backburner to church events and protest marches.

Then Petra got the measles. She passed it onto the next door neighbor's six month old. The state intervened, but by then all six of Petra's brothers and sisters had to be hospitalized. Petra had such a high fever that she'd lost most of her hearing. She'd been seven years old. She remembered her parents praying over her, but apparently God didn't provide the perfection they'd requested because when they learned she would never hear, they left her at the hospital.

Petra couldn't take it too personally, because they'd actually left all of them there.

They'd been split up, not many families were willing to take a family of six children under seven, and no families were willing to take a deaf girl, who, with no formal schooling, hadn't learned to read or write, and who cried inconsolably for her far-from-perfect mother.

Petra spent her childhood in a variety of foster and groups homes. The state had paid for her cochlear implant when she was ten and she worked hard to learn the things she needed to survive, because even then, she knew once she turned eighteen, she'd be out of the system and really on her own.

Petra grabbed a paper towel and wet it with cold water, pressing it to her flushed cheeks, and against her neck.

The cochlear implant really was miraculous.

However, being deaf for three years had affected the way she talked. She hadn't learned to write yet, so she'd been extra careful in the way she spoke to others. She'd used the feel of her tongue, back of her throat, and the vibrations her voice made to guess at whether she was making the right sounds. When she could hear again, she realized she was more nasal sounding, and she'd replaced some sounds with other sounds.

She'd assumed she'd been picked on by other children because she was newer or younger than the others. But when she could hear what they were saying, and not just guess at what their lips were saying, she realized it was her speech that made her stand out. Other children at her placements had noticed it right away. In the group home, it had gotten her bullied and beat up, since people, people similar to the sterling waitstaff she'd just met, assumed that she was delayed in some way. They thought she was an easy target. Add in that she was short and a girl, and she hit the trifecta of perfect victims.

In foster homes, she'd just been ignored. It was easier for her foster parents to pretend she wasn't there rather than trying to figure out a way to interact, or to read the badly misspelled notes that Petra had used to communicate.

So Petra learned to stay quiet. If she really needed to communicate, she'd write a note. She taught herself sign when she got older, but rarely had an opportunity to use it. At home, alone, she'd practice her spoken language, but she hardly ever used it with others.

Petra took a step away from the mirror. She smoothed down her apron and rolled up the sleeves on her shirt. She was generously curved. She had wide hips, and a heart-shaped butt. The outfit she wore when baking wasn't flattering, because she did actually have a waist, and a neck, even if her face was round and her chin a little bit pointed. The dimple in her cheek didn't help with her overall rounded look. She heard herself compared to an elf by some of the less filtered people she worked with.

She sighed and took the kerchief out of her hair. She unwound the bun, brushing her fingers through her thick hair, and then redid it, making sure to cover up the implant and wire this time. It was time for her to go back to her station. She didn't feel any more ready to deal with people, but she didn't really have a choice. She needed this job and she wasn't going to let Ted down.

 **Chapter 2**

Leo sat next to the river in the Wild Zone. He watched Trouble, the lion he'd raised from cubhood, stalk a butterfly through a beam of light. Her belly stayed low to the ground, each pad of her paws was soundless and carefully placed. He watched her tail swish back and forth, and then she pounced, cupping the butterfly in her paws. She lowered her face to her paws and Leo saw her mouth moving.

 _Yup,_ he thought, _she ate it._

Trouble opened her paws wider and stuck her nose between them. She looked at Leo as if to ask, _Where'd it go? I wasn't done playing._

Leo laughed outloud, "You can't eat it if you want to play with it."

Trouble was a teenager now, and did all the things he had read other teenagers did. She was moody, sneaky, constantly hungry, and slept for inordinate amounts of time.

She was also playful, cuddly, and unpredictable. In the Wild Zone, she'd had free rein if she wanted it. He'd taught her to stalk and hunt prey. As she got older, she'd ventured farther from Leo's territory, establishing her own. She still checked in with him, but Leo knew there were other lions who had recently been released, and he thought that maybe she was forming her own pride. It made Leo's heart glad to know he had done something for another being, that he had something to contribute to the world.

Another butterfly caught Trouble's attention, and she pranced after it, jumping up in the air through the light in an attempt to get it. Just before she landed, Leo heard the snap of a branch in the direction of Valiant's territory. Valiant was also New Species, and his DNA had been taken from a lion, like Leo's. However, Valiant and Leo were two very different males. Leo's instincts didn't lead him to claim territory and guard it zealously, like Valiant's did. Though Leo was always wary and on-guard, he didn't feel ownership toward the land the way other Wild Zone residents did. Perhaps it was because of the work he did with the various rescued animals that came to the Wild Zone. He had to be flexible; teaching them what they needed to learn to survive, and adjusting his behavior based on their needs.

He looked at Trouble, who had lowered herself to her belly, and slunk backwards to him, staying close to his side.

He heard another snap. This time farther away, moving closer to Valiant's home and away from the river. The sounds were regular, measured, telling Leo he was hearing footsteps. New Species would never clomp through the forest that loudly, and an animal would have more hesitation in their gait.

Leo surprised himself by growling, very softly, without conscious thought. When he heard the snap again, he stood quickly and leapt over the river.

It was risky: no actually, it was suicide, to go into Valiant's territory unexpectedly, but he had no choice. Valiant and his mate had a baby, and needed to be protected at all costs.

Leo turned to Trouble, his open hand telling her to _stay._ She narrowed her eyes at him and growled, low in her throat. Her tail whipped from side to side angrily, but she didn't move.

Leo followed the sounds. On this side of the river, he could smell what he was tracking better. It was a human male, and the stink of his exertion and excitement was overwhelming. Leo knew the human males who were allowed into the Wild Zone. This was not one of them. The male was moving quickly, but inefficiently. The smell of sweat was powerful. He was clearly not used to exercising in the type of terrain that made up the Wild Zone.

Leo came to the dirt road that led from the more populated part of Reservation to the Wild Zone. From the road, a dirt track, wide enough for a jeep, led to Valiant's restored Victorian home. Leo felt his scalp prickle with unease. Everything about this felt wrong. It wasn't just that a human had made it into the Wild Zone undetected, but they seemed to be headed directly for Tammy and Valiant's home. They didn't veer or wander one bit, they knew exactly where they were going.

Leo snarled, and stifled it quickly, not wanting to give away his presence, and starting running faster. Before he had stalked the human, but now his instincts were screaming at him to kill, protect, guard.

Leo roared, if Valiant was nearby he would recognize it as a warning. If he attacked Leo, so be it, he just hoped he had time to tell Valiant about the human before he killed him.

An answering roar sounded throughout the forest, making the trees shake with the reverberation. Leo heard panting, and took off. Ahead of him he saw a figure, dressed in camouflage sprinting toward him. The human must have gotten a look at Valiant, because he ran as if the devil himself was after him. Just as Leo approached he saw the human go down on one knee, turn around and shoot into the woods. He heard an angry pained roar. Leo roared in response and leapt, arms extended with claws out toward the human. As he flew through the air, the man turned, and shot at Leo. He felt four punctures, and as he hit the ground, he looked down at his chest, to see four darts embedded there. He roared angrily and moved to pull out the darts, but his arms wouldn't respond. He watched boots approach, felt another sting, and then felt nothing.

 **Chapter 3**

When Petra got to her station, her cake was a mess. Someone had literally stuck their hand in the cake. She stared at it a moment, in disbelief, and choked back angry tears. She would not cry because some jerk thought it was funny to mess with her. It had happened before and it would happen again. She was a professional. She would deal with it.

And she just happened to have an extra cake she put in the fridge because she assumed she'd need two. She cut the second cake into shape, and added a tier. She surveyed her creation proudly, it actually looked even better.

A familiar voice began whispering angrily behind her. Petra made her way around the cake, checking for flaws in order to get a better look at what was happening behind her, especially when she heard _New Species_ and _animals_ in the sentence.

Sure enough, it was the douchebag waiter talking on his phone behind her. She glanced up, but looked away quickly, not wanting him to know she was interested in what he was doing.

"What the fuck do you mean you had to take them out?" he hissed, running his hand through his hair.

"Did you get the photos?"

He started to chuckle, "You're fucking kidding me? A baby? The animals had a fucking baby?"

"Did you take the baby?"

"No, not yet. I'm waiting for the cake. You should see the pathetic excuse that's going to take the blame. Yeah. The deaf one. It doesn't matter how they think she got it. They're just going to think she did. Whatever. Yeah. Thirty minutes until you breach the gate."

Petra felt her heart stutter and she dropped the spatula she was holding.

 _No no no no._ She thought. She had to do something.

This guy had shot two New Species and had done something else. Something bad.

She took out the notebook from her pocket, and started to write a note, but her hand trembled so badly her writing was illegible.

 _Crap!_ She thought.

She'd have to speak. In front of everyone. She put the notebook back into her apron, and grabbed the spatula from the floor, making her way to the sink. She glanced now and then to the waiter, but he merely paced back and forth, continuing to talk in angry tones to whoever was on the other end.

She went through the double doors of the kitchen toward the banquet room.

"Have you seen Ted?" she asked a waitress who was bringing an empty tray back to the kitchen.

The waitress stared at her, her mouth open, "Uh, he's in the banquet room," she answered, "You talk?" she added gracelessly.

Petra didn't answer. Her heart pounded and she felt like she wanted to throw up.

She entered the colorfully lit banquet hall and looked around desperately for Ted. He stood shaking hands with Justice North, and was that? Yep. It was Fury North. In case Petra wasn't overwhelmed before, now she was going to speak in front of a celebrity.

She moved quickly, passing people and refusing to look away from her goal.

"Ted," she interrupted.

Ted looked around when he saw his name called. When he saw who was speaking, he stared at her shocked.

"Petra?" he said.

Justice looked at her. Really looked at her and Petra nearly folded under his gaze, but she straightened her shoulders and took a deep breath to speak, despite the trembling that began in her knees and made her start to shiver.

"The new waiter," she said quickly, "the one you just hired? He's planning something."

"Hold on, hold on, Petra," Ted said, waving his hands like he was slowing her down, "I can't understand a word you're saying."  
It was mortifying. Petra wanted to cry. This was why she never spoke. She tried so hard, but it still came out jumbled. Years of practice just flew right out the window.

"What's happening?" Justice asked her, staring at her thoughtfully, "there's a waiter who's planning something?"

Petra nodded desperately, "Please," she said, "he said something about shooting someone. Two someones, breaching the gate, and..."

Ted stared at her, before cutting her off and looking at Fury and Justice, "Did you get any of that?"

It wasn't said cruelly, but it hurt just the same.

"Where is he?" Justice asked.

"Kitchen," Petra answered, "black hair, blue eyes. Ted's height."

Fury took off with Justice right behind him.

"Petra," Ted asked, grasping her shoulders and turning her to look at him, "What's going on?"

Petra felt her eyes fill with tears, she wanted to tell him, but her chin was trembling and she knew she wouldn't be able to get it out. She withdrew the notebook from her apron, and started to write, her hand still shaking.

In careful block letters she wrote: _new waiter. Wants to hurt NS._

"Shit," Ted said, reading it quickly, "Sit tight, Pet," he said, "Don't move." He shoved her into a nearby chair and followed in the direction of Justice and Fury.

Petra wiped a trembling hand across her face, feeling tears on her cheeks. She looked around embarrassed, and was horrified to see many of the New Species in the vicinity staring at her.

She stood up, and made her way to the bathrooms, keeping her head down and not looking at anyone.

 **Chapter 4**

Leo followed the human's scent. He fell often, but he got back up and continued. His entire body ached and his chest was on fire. His hearing was messed up, some things sounding louder than others. Entire bits of noise cut off completely before coming back so loud he had to cover his ears. His vision wavered and tunneled.

He used his tail to help his balance, but it caught under his feet or whipped around his waist. He fell to one knee, catching himself with his hands and shaking his head. A strong breeze blew Leo's way. The human was close. He dug his claws into the ground, pushing and ripping the dirt to get to his feet. He stumbled toward it, and fell again. This time onto hard cold pavement. He must have made it out of the Wild Zone. Leo looked around, squinting as he tried to make out the shapes that formed and reformed in front of him. He sniffed the air. He could smell other New Species. He took a deep breath, letting out a roar, a roar of injury and confusion, crawling toward the scent of his kind, and toward the scent of the human.

"Leo?" he heard a male's voice. A face swam into focus. His tongue felt too big for his mouth as he tried to form the words.

"Humans. Valiant shot. Tracking," he got out each word laboriously.

His eyes closed against his will before he felt another pain in his chest as each dart was ripped out.

"We need to get him to Medical," the male said.

"NO!" Leo roared, "The human. Help me up."

Leo struggled against the hands that tried to keep him on the ground.

"Let him up, Flirt," he heard another male, Vengeance.

Leo sighed in relief. Vengeance would help him.

"Scent it?" Leo asked, as Vengeance gripped his arms and helped him stand. He braced his arm around his waist to stay steady.

"Flirt," Vengeance said, "Get on his other side. I've got it Leo. He's tired and headed toward the hotel. There's a banquet there. That must be where he's going."

Leo heard Vengeance on his radio, calling for backup, and then they were moving. Leo forced his feet to move, and though Flirt and Vengeance slowed their speed considerably for Leo, they still moved along at a quick clip. The more Leo moved, the better he started to feel. The night was warm and he was sweating; whatever drug he'd been hit with was being sweat out of his system. By the time the bright lights of the hotel came into sight, Leo could actually make it out.

Leo heard another snarl and growl, before a human scream of pain.

"They've got him," Vengeance said.

"Valiant," Leo gasped, "he shot Valiant as well."

"Fuck," Vengeance ground out before relaying the information into his radio and sending a team into the Wild Zone.

Leo was able to stand on his own, and could see the human held down by a NSO near the hotel.

"Is that him?" Vengeance asked.

"Yes," Leo said, snarling, taking a step toward him and curling his hands into fists to stop himself from tearing into the human.

"He's got a camera and a tranquilizer gun," the officer holding him down said. He started when he saw Leo standing with Vengeance.

"What do you think you were doing?" Vengeance growled, patting the man down and removing various weapons and tools from his pockets and clothing.

"Fuck you," the man said, "Stupid animals! And now you have babies? I'm gonna tell everyone! You just wait!"

A loud explosion sounded from the east.

"That's the gate," Vengeance said just before New Species began pouring from the hotel.

The man started laughing, "It's fucking over! You monsters are done. When the world finds out you have cubs or puppies or kittens or whatever the hell you have, they're going to…"

Vengeance punched the man and he went slack.

"I'm sick of listening to him," he said, standing up and grabbing his radio.

Leo was starting to feel normal again, and with that came an awareness of the looks he was getting from other New Species. He stood straighter, despite his discomfort, and allowed his tail to wave back and forth behind him, trying to project an "I-don't-care" vibe. He was feline, they could do nonchalance like nobody's business.

"Do they need support at the gate?" Leo asked Flirt.

Flirt shook his head, "They've got it. Tiger was there. They used smoke bombs to cause confusion and then attempted to use automatic weapons and force their way through. It was a four man unit and all were killed."

"Any NSO lost?" Leo asked, his voice deepening in anger at the thought of his kind being killed by another human.

"No," Flirt answered, "We had some injured, no one critically. It would have been worse if we hadn't had advance warning of the attack."

"How?" Leo asked. He wasn't familiar with the way the security at Reservation worked. He was really only in contact with other New Species when someone snuck into the Wild Zone and they needed the residents to hunt. He was in contact with Torrent pretty regularly, but only to introduce rescue animals to the Wild Zone. Torrent was friendly, but didn't cultivate friendships. Most New Species assumed that Leo was wilder and more animalistic than he actually was. He allowed them their misconceptions, it was easier than seeing their pity and revulsion.

"A female overheard a human making plans," Flirt explained, "she reported it to Justice."

Leo was impressed. It was brave to gather information from humans and report it to Justice North. Despite Justice's carefully crafted appearance of approachability, in reality he was a male that exuded power and dominance. A combination that, when met in the flesh, could be intimidating and overwhelming not just to humans, but New Species as well.

Not to Leo, though. He knew his abilities and skill, and could take down just about anyone, except Valiant, in a fight.

Vengeance came up to Leo, "Justice wants to see you, do you mind going in?" Vengeance watched Leo closely, studying him as if to gauge his control. Leo could have laughed. He was in control of his instincts; he kept a tighter grip on his instincts than just about any New Species, he'd wager.

"I'll go," Leo said.

"I'm in control of myself," he added, with slightly clenched teeth. His annoyance at being held to a different standard than other New Species sneaking through despite his best attempt.

"Okay," Vengeance replied, his shoulders relaxing, "Let's go."


	3. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Petra didn't want to make a habit of hiding in the bathroom, so she went to the coat room instead.

 _Coward,_ she thought to herself, as she leaned her elbows on a side table and ripped the kerchief from her head. Her brain felt squeezed so she took her hair down and ran her fingers through it, the repetitive motion soothing her anxious mind.

She heard a crash and a yell from the kitchen, and jumped. She reached up to her implant and turned off the sound processor. Immediately the air around her seemed to thicken, making her feel like she was under water. She closed her eyes, and started to sway. Her equilibrium was messed up from her fever, and when she closed her eyes she would have to rock to keep her balance. Over the years she'd found it oddly comforting.

She kept her eyes closed, focusing on her breathing, in and out, in and out, until a hard push sent her flying backwards, over the top of the nearby table and onto the floor.

Her eyes flew open and she saw the pretty blonde waitress standing above her. She saw her mouth moving, and could make out a few words, like _bitch, bad, fat_ and _pay._

 _Uh oh,_ Petra thought. She had made the mistake of assuming that the waiter was the only person she needed to worry about. Obviously she was wrong.

She moved her fingers to the implant, switching it back on and immediately wishing she hadn't as hate filled oaths and insults poured out of the waitress's mouth; all of them uttered at a hiss so as not to be heard by New Species.

Petra stood, bending her knees, waiting for the next blow, because if she knew one thing, it was that bullies were never satisfied with one hit.

Sure enough, the blonde didn't disappoint. She swung toward Petra, a hit she could see coming a mile away and was able to deflect. Unfortunately, she didn't see the taser the blonde had in her other hand, because that followed right behind the miss. Petra felt the electricity pass through her body. Every muscle she had clenched, contracted, arched and snapped. She couldn't make a sound the pain was so intense. She felt her head slam into the floor and waited to pass out. She hoped she'd pass out.

But she didn't.

The waitress hovered over her. Petra's vision grew hazy and her ears rang. She waited for a second jolt, but it never came. The waitress's head turned abruptly, and then she took off, leaving Petra in a heap on the floor of the coatroom.

Petra tried moving her fingers. Nothing.

 _I'm fine,_ Petra told herself, _Just wait. I will be able to move in a minute._

Petra hated not being in control of her own body. In her utterly chaotic and unpredictable life, it was the one thing she had complete mastery over. Tears of helpless frustration leaked from her eyes, and she couldn't even move a hand to swipe them away.

She felt the ground underneath her vibrate and a pair of beautiful golden brown eyes came into view. She stared wonderingly at them. Never in her whole life had she seen anything so unique and haunting.

He was New Species, that much was apparent. His eyes were a unique feline shape. He had the wider nose, more pronounced cheekbones and heavier bone features of New Species, but at the same time, he was the pinnacle of male beauty. His nose, while wide, was aqueline, and gave him an overall heroic appearance. He looked like a Roman statue, or a Greek god. His hair was long and wild, and when he tipped his head toward hers, it fell like a tawny golden shield between her and the rest of the world. It tickled her nose with its soft strands.

Petra saw his lips moving, and stared at them trying to make out what he was saying, but found herself distracted by their shape. They looked so soft, and when he spoke, she saw his white fangs peek from behind his lips. She wished so much she could hear his voice, but her battery was fried by the taser, and she wouldn't be able to replace it until she got home.

His head cocked to the side adorably when she didn't respond. Her fingers twitched, and caught his attention. He seemed to understand that she couldn't move, because he reached behind her head, cupping her like she was something fragile, and lifting her like she weighed nothing.

She was slowly getting control over her body again, and was able to curl her hands around his arms as he cradled her to his chest and walked out of the coat room. New faces filled her vision, and she saw their lips moving anxiously. Her arms felt rubbery, but she could lift them to point to her ear and shake her head, letting them know she couldn't hear them.

The New Species who held her didn't let her go, merely sat in a chair with her on his lap. Petra was embarrassed, being so helpless, but she'd also never felt as safe and protected as she did.

She turned her head as the male looked down at her, _Thank you,_ she mouthed.

His head turned adorably again. It must be a gesture he made when he was confused, but his lips moved, "You're welcome."

A female New Species kneeled in front of her, speaking quickly. Petra narrowed her eyes, trying to follow what her lips were saying. The New Species who held her said something, she felt his chest rumble against her back, and the female nodded quickly, grabbing a napkin and a pen from someone before writing and turning it toward Petra, "What happened?"

Petra's hand pet her pockets, looking for her notebook and pencil, but it must have fallen out. The female understood, and handed her the pen.

"Taser," Petra wrote, "Waitress. Catch?"

The female looked angry, and turned to speak to a male wearing an NSO uniform next to her. He nodded abruptly, and said something to Petra.

This was infinitely frustrating.

Petra held out the pen to the male, who seemed angry, like he didn't have time to wait for Petra to read and write responses. She got it. She really did. But it wasn't like she had a choice.

The male holding her rumbled again, longer this time, and louder, since she felt the vibrations more strongly than she had before. She looked up at him curiously. He stared at the male officer angrily, saying something.

Petra stared carefully and finally caught, _Watch it._

He was standing up for her. She couldn't remember anyone doing that for her in as long as she could remember. Petra's heart swelled and she swallowed hard against the lump in her throat that his kindness caused. She squeezed his arm again in thanks, and held out her hand for the note that the officer wrote for her.

 _Description,_ the note requested.

Petra scribbled quickly, "Blonde, brown eyes, tall, beautiful. Like a model."

The officer read the note quickly and turned around, she saw other officers nodding before they hurried out.


	4. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The small human Leo held in his arms smelled delicious, like sunshine and raspberries. He breathed in deeply, rolling the scent around his mouth, memorizing it.

He'd arrived at the hotel to find New Species officers and guests of the party searching frantically for the human who had alerted them to the plot. He'd joined the search after visiting her station in the kitchen and picking up her scent. It had led him directly to the coat room.

He hadn't noticed the human at first, mistaking her form for a pile of coats, but his nose soon told him otherwise. He'd rolled her toward him and everything in him had paused, shocked.

A pale wide-eyed face watched him, examining his face, while tears rolled down her freckled cheeks.

She was adorable, and hurt. It made Leo's chest tighten painfully when he saw her split lip and scraped cheek. He'd spoken to her, and she watched his lips carefully, but she didn't answer. He'd scooped her up and roared for Midnight, the New Species nurse who'd been at the party.

He watched the human curiously. She didn't speak, but watched everyone's lips, and finally it hit him; she couldn't hear.

Midnight had handed her a pen and she'd jotted down the most basic notes to communicate, as if sensing the NSO's anxiety and wish to get moving.

Leo wasn't familiar with the New Species officer who'd grown frustrated with Petra's speech, but he wasn't likely to ever forget his face now.

When Midnight had turned to him, holding out the pen, he had said, "Oh, come on," in a hurried tone, "she spoke before, make her do it again."

Leo didn't even try to stop the rumble that left his chest, a warning to the male to be more respectful, "She acted bravely and was hurt. Watch it." The male had gotten his message clearly, and couldn't leave the room fast enough.

Leo took a deep breath as the female laid her head against his chest. Midnight had examined her, and the human refused to go to the medical center. She rested comfortably against him. She'd tried to leave his arms once, but he'd squeezed her, telling her without words to stay. Her scent held no fear. Without thought, his tail curled around her, wrapping around both their bodies before resting down the side of the chair.

He stared, shocked. He wanted to hit himself, and waited for a look of revulsion to spread across the female's face.

Before he could move his tail away, her hand left his arm to stroke it. Her fingertips ran down the length gently, in the direction that the fur on it grew. She didn't even look at it. Merely kept her head on his chest, as if listening to his heart beat, and carelessly pet him.

Leo shifted. Her touch was innocent, but strikingly erotic. He could feel himself growing and lengthening. His dick remained trapped between his pants and his leg, and was becoming increasingly uncomfortable. He would suffer it though, because this was the most content he could ever remember feeling.

Leo noticed a human hovering around the fringes of the room. He'd been directing waiters and waitresses, and helped clean up and put away food. He stepped closer and cleared his throat nervously.

"Uh, Petra?" he said, looking at the female in Leo's arms.

 _Petra._ Leo thought about her name. He liked it. It fit her.

"Petra?" the man said again.

Leo tapped Petra's arm, she started and looked up at him. Leo pointed to the man who wanted her attention. She swung her legs around and stood up, quickly. Leo immediately missed the weight and heat of her.

"Ready to go?" he asked her.

Who was this man to Petra? And why did he think he was taking Petra away from him?

Leo swallowed the snarl that began in his chest and the panic that followed behind it. He didn't want her to leave. He debated grabbing her and running for his territory. He could do it. There was no one here who was strong enough to stop him.

Petra peeked up at him, her face flushing. _Was she looking for him to tell her to stay?_

She looked away quickly and back at the man, nodding her head once.

 _No!_

She couldn't leave.

Leo didn't like the feelings that were overcoming him; his instincts were out of control and he clamped down on them hard.

He forced himself to take a step back from her. She turned to face him, one of her hands reaching toward her chin before coming down and landing in the palm of her other hand, "Thank you," she mouthed, as her hands moved.

Leo nodded, fascinated by her. He wondered, were the movements of her hands related to the words she spoke? He wished he could learn more, ask her questions, but it wasn't his place.

He caught Vengeance looking at him, and Justice watched him as well. As Petra turned to follow the man, Justice moved quickly, approaching her rapidly.

Leo snarled and moved between them, "You move too aggressively," he chided Justice.

Justice's eyes widened,"I see," he said. He wrote quickly on the back of a card and handed it around Leo to Petra.

"We will call," he said slowly.

Petra nodded and stuffed the card into her apron pocket. She looked again at Leo and then followed the man toward the back of the room and out of the building.

Leo wanted to cry out his displeasure, but he knew it was for the best. He was not the male for her.

Even so, "Tell me about her," he demanded of Justice.

"That's Petra," Justice said, watching him carefully.

"She's awesome," a male voice said near Leo. Leo turned and saw Jaded standing with his arms crossed.

"She's a pastry chef," he added.

Leo tilted his head, "I know what a chef is, what is a pastry chef?" he asked.

"She makes cakes and pies and sweet things," Jaded said, "best I've ever tasted."  
"She's also a cyborg," another voice said. It was the New Species officer, Snow. His strange light eyes watched Leo intently, "She has electronics in her brain so she can hear. We have to be careful what we say because she probably can hear things from great distances."

Justice laughed out loud, "Is that why everyone acts so strangely around her?" he asked, "She's not a cyborg. She has an implant so she can hear, but it only makes her hearing normal, it doesn't give her super hearing." He chuckled to himself.

Leo crossed his arms and watched Snow, "How do you mean, strange? Are you unkind?"

Snow took a step back, as if recognizing a challenge, "Of course not. Just careful. Many of us would like to talk to her more, but you know how humans are. We don't wish to scare her. We also weren't sure what else the implant did. We didn't know it was so boring. It's just a fancy hearing aid."  
Justice continued to chuckle, "This was the comic relief this night needed. I wondered about your reticence; were you worried about laser beams or mind control?"

Snow's face turned red, "You act as if that's impossible, but humans created us. Who knows what else they could do?"

"Fair enough," Justice said, turning around to Vengeance, "Are the humans in holding cells?" he asked.

"Yes," Vengeance answered, "Valiant wants at them, so I'll let you handle that."

"Thanks," Justice said dryly, before pulling out the elastic from his hair and running a hand through it, "I am not going to get home tonight to see my family, am I?" he said to himself.

Vengeance growled, "None of us are," he said.

Leo watched the easy camaraderie that existed between the males, and couldn't help wishing he could be part of it.

"Thank you for your help," Justice said, as Leo turned to leave.  
Leo nodded and left the room without a backward glance.


	5. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Petra fit the new battery into the sound processor and clicked it back into place under her hair. She turned it on and lay down on her bed.

Two weeks had passed since that horrible night at Reservation; a night that had brought a storm of consequences that she hadn't foreseen.

In the first case, she'd lost her job. Ted had been very kind, but told her that he couldn't take the stress of catering any more New Species events and was cutting his staff. He was selling his business and moving; he'd had enough.

Almost immediately after that, she'd started receiving disturbing phone calls from unlisted numbers. She'd changed her cell number twice, but the calls still came. No one spoke, but the dead air told her the other line was open. A few times a high pitched tone had come through the line, messing up her hearing and leaving her with massive headaches.

She didn't know if the phone calls were related to the night at Reservation, but something told her they could be.

Justice North had called her once, thanking her for her help, and letting her know that while they hadn't caught the waitress, local authorities had been given her description, and they hadn't given up looking for her.

Petra had nearly asked him about the male who had held her so gently, but she'd quickly bitten her tongue. What would she ask? _Did that handsome New Species with the glorious eyes and hair ask about the deaf girl?_ She knew what the answer would be. What would a male who looked like him think of a girl like her? It was pathetic, really. So she'd just sighed, said "You're welcome," and hung up the phone.

Petra opened her eyes and rubbed her forehead. Somehow, she'd managed to fall asleep and, peering at the clock, saw it was nearly 4:30 am. She got out of bed and padded into the kitchen. In order to make end's meet, she'd agreed to bake for a couple of local coffee shops. She made scones, muffins, and coffee cake each morning, and dropped them off, still warm, between 6 and 6:30.

Her kitchen soon filled with the scents of vanilla and almond. She drizzled lemon icing on the vanilla scones. She left the muffins to cool on baking racks and ran into the bathroom for a quick shower. She let herself take an extra five minutes to get ready. She brushed her blonde hair until it was shiny and left it loose. She added a little lip gloss and she was finished. She packed the food into boxes and slipped her feet into flats before bringing the boxes out to her car.

The day promised to be warm and humid. A breeze lifted her hair around her head and when she turned her head to flick it out of her face, she saw a car parked across the street. It stood out because it was a really nice car. Some kind of fancy black SUV with tinted windows and really shiny wheels.

 _What were those things called?_ Petra thought, _rims. Shiny rims._

While Petra's neighborhood was clean and neat, it wasn't the kind of place where people owned cars like that. She closed the back door to her car and ran back to her house, making sure it was locked before jumping in the front seat. She pulled away and watched the car in her rearview mirror before dismissing it from her thoughts and driving to the first shop.

She delivered the goods to the manager and pocketed her check. At the last shop, the manager gave her a check and a free latte.

Petra mouthed, "Thank you," and left the shop, feeling a little better about humanity while she sipped the maple latte.

She slipped behind the steering wheel of her car and began driving home when a shrill ringing interrupted her thoughts. It wasn't her cell phone, that she kept on vibrate in her cupholder. She looked around and saw an unfamiliar phone sitting on her front seat, the screen illuminated to show an incoming call. Petra looked around for a place to pull over. She tried to think, had she accidentally grabbed a phone when setting her bag down on the counter?

"Hello?" she said, answering the phone.

"Hello Ms. Miller," a polite voice said, "You don't know me, but you've caused me an awful lot of trouble."

Petra felt her stomach drop, "What?" she asked, her voice breathless.

"I have two colleagues who are currently missing, and four more who are dead, all because of you," the voice continued smoothly.

Petra hung up the phone, and stared at it. She looked around her car and outside. She didn't see anything suspicious. The phone began ringing again, making Petra jump and drop it. She watched it like it was a snake waiting to strike at her, but she didn't answer it.

She looked around her one more time, before pulling back onto the road. A chime sounded, letting her know that voicemail had been left on the phone, but she would be damned if she checked it.

Petra drove around a little while longer, her maple latte forgotten, and thought out her next course of action.

 _Go to the police?_ She thought.

And report what? Somebody dropped a phone in her car?

Call Justice?

Go to Homeland?

Unbidden, the memory of the New Species male rose to her mind. Maybe if she went to Homeland they would send her to Reservation, and then she would see him again. But Petra dismissed the idea. The people she was dealing with hated New Species, it would be better for them if she stayed far away.

What she really needed to do was disappear for a while, but having few friends and even less disposable income would make that difficult; not to mention she'd be leaving her customers in the lurch by disappearing with only a day's notice.

If worse came to worst, she finally decided, she'd go to the police.

With the decision made, Petra allowed herself to turn her car around and go home. She had more job searching to do, and then grocery shopping for tomorrow's baking. She had too much to do with baking and worrying about strange phone calls to fantasize about beautiful eyes and kind smiles.


	6. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Leo had been on edge for two weeks. Even Trouble was avoiding him, as if sensing his disquiet.

He thought about Petra constantly, and in an attempt to get her out of his head, threw himself into home repair.

He had found a small carriage house when first arriving at the Wild Zone, and decided that it was the home for him. It had been ramshackle to say the least. Siding was rotted, and the porch was warped. Leo had replaced the roof and pulled down wall after wall, ripping through lathe and plaster, and pulling out wiring.

The home was livable now, almost fit for guests. For two weeks, he used his pent up aggression sanding, staining, and waxing wide plank floors. He was working hard now, sweating through the repairs. Working past the point of exhaustion, before taking a break, going to his kitchen, filling up a glass with water, and sitting on his porch. The porch was his next project. He'd pull it off, rebuild the deck, and add a swing.

The sun pounded on his head, it was a hot and humid day, with the threat of rain. He tore off his shirt, and wiped his face. He drank the last of the water in the glass, but it didn't cool him off. He wanted something other than water. He wanted Petra.

And that was never going to happen.

He roared, letting out his frustration, and slammed back into his house. He went back to work, moving fast, trying to work out his disappointment on the floor, but in the back of his mind, the whole time, was Petra. The way she smelled like sunshine and raspberries. The way her hand had stroked him. The way she looked at him with trust, and not fear.

"Fuck!" He snarled, throwing the sandpaper he was trying to fit back onto the sander.

He heard an answering roar from outside, and stood up. The roar was unmistakable, it was Valiant announcing his presence.

Leo got to his feet and sauntered out of the house.

Valiant stood on the edge of his property, at the gate, holding his little boy, Noble, who watched Leo with a wide smile and his ears covered.

Valiant was frowning.

"I thought that you had been injured," Valiant said, "Noble and I were hunting when I heard you roar. You do not look injured." He looked over Leo, "Did you hit your tail? Turn around and let me look."

"No," Leo said, annoyed, "I did not injure my tail."

"Tail!" Noble called out, clapping his hands, before bouncing up and down in Valiant's arms.

"If you are well, then we will leave," Valiant said, "I will to return to my mate."

"Wait!" Leo called out, moving down the stairs toward them.

Valiant snarled, warning him back.

"I have questions about a female," he added, hoping it would calm Valiant, who had misinterpreted his movement for aggression.

"Are these questions that can be asked in front of my young?" Valiant asked, his eyes narrowed, "Or do I need to return him to his mother? I do not want to be long from her."

Leo thought about it, "Both," he said.

Valiant sighed, looking put upon, "Fine. I will return in a short time. But think about your questions now, so I may answer them quickly and return home."

He left without another word, Noble waving to Leo over Valiant's shoulder. Leo waved back to him. He would like to have a young one some day; maybe a family of his own.

Leo got a soda out of his fridge and then returned to the porch to wait for Valiant's return. He didn't have long to wait, but used his time to form his questions. Valiant was serious when he said he didn't like to be away from his family for long. If he felt he'd been away too long, he was liable to leave in the middle of a sentence, or while holding a ladder, both of which he had done to Leo in the past.

"Ask your questions, Leo," Valiant called from the gate, opening it and walking briskly to the porch.

"I met a human," Leo said, "I want her."

"So go get her," Valiant replied, "Is she at Reservation? Call and ask where she is. Borrow a jeep and get her."

Things were simple in Valiant's world.

"She doesn't live at Reservation," Leo said, "She lives in the out world."  
Valiant scratched his head, pondering the situation, "Do you have a telephone? Ask her to return to Reservation."

Leo thought about it, "I would do that," he answered, "but I worry she will not want to return to me."

"Why wouldn't she?" Valiant asked genuinely, "You are a strong male who would protect and provide for her. You would be a good mate. You will need to show her this. Have you mounted her?"

Leo spit out the soda he had just sipped, "No," he said, but added honestly, "I would like to. But I do not know how she will react to me."

"Do you mean because you have a tail?" Valiant asked bluntly.

"Yes," Leo answered.

"Have you shared sex with a female before?" Valiant asked suddenly.

"Yes," Leo answered just as directly.

"I did not ask to be intrusive," Valiant said, "So you know what to do?"

"It has been a while since I have shared sex," Leo answered dryly, "but I don't think I could forget what to do."

"Ask your female to return to Reservation and then mount her," Valiant suggested, "show her you will be a good mate. You do want to mate her?" he asked.

Leo thought about the feel and scent of Petra, of how his entire being was focused on her and of how on edge he was. He wanted her by his side, wanted to know that she was safe. He thought that letting her go was the right thing to do, but it wasn't, he knew that now. As much as he struggled with his nature, he realized that in this, his instincts were leading him true. Petra was his mate. He would do whatever he needed to have her.


	7. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Petra couldn't sleep. She left the weird cell phone on the floor of her car, but she kept picturing it, wondering what the message had said, hearing the man's voice inside her mind.

She had double and triple checked the locks on her doors and windows, and balanced a wine bottle on both of the doorknobs. If they were opened, the bottles would crash to the floor. She also activated the alarm lights, so if someone rang the doorbell, the light next to her bed would flash on and off, letting her know. She usually did this when she turned off her implant, but did it tonight as well.

After listening hard for every squeak and creak, Petra finally gave up on sleep. Keeping the lights off, she crept into the living room. She pulled aside the curtain and peeked outside. The street was quiet, no cars were going by, and the black SUV was gone. She watched for a while, but nothing was happening.

Petra picked up the television remote, and turned it on, flipping mindlessly through channels until she landed on HGTV. She was secretly addicted to home improvement shows, and this show, where the girl bought houses and renovated them on her own, was her favorite. She turned the closed captioning on and kept the volume on mute. Soon her eyelids were drooping and she was fading in and out of the show. Suddenly, the wine bottle at the back door crashed to the floor, and Petra jumped, her heart pounding, fear making her taste metal in her mouth.

Petra grabbed the baseball bat she kept under the couch from her days of watching too much Law and Order. She silently thanked the spirit of Jerry Orbach for making a million episodes, all of which scared the living crap out of her, and led her to place heavy objects in random places around her house.

Her cell phone was in her bedroom and she had long ago cancelled her landline.

Petra debated with herself, _get the phone or go to the door?_

Neither one was appealing, but finally going to the door won out when visions of someone sneaking up behind her in a mask while she was on the phone flashed through her mind.

She held her bat tightly in both hands while sliding her feet across the floor toward the kitchen. All at once there was a crash from the front of the house and an even louder crash from the kitchen. Two figures in dark clothing came through the door that had just been kicked open.

Petra screamed, but ran at them, figuring her best defense was a good offense, and, using all her weight, swung the bat. She caught the first guy in the ribs, and he folded to the floor. She hit him one more time, nailing him in the head before she was grabbed from behind. Strong arms wrapped around her arms, pinning them to her sides. A cloth covered her mouth when she breathed in to scream again. She fought, kicking and wiggling, but her body was getting heavier, and her eyes started to close. She moaned through the cloth, but everything faded to black.


	8. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Petra woke up in her bed. Her mouth tasted horrible, and her lips felt dry and chapped. She sat up slowly, her head pounding and spinning, making her stomach roll as if with motion sickness.

"You're awake," a voice said.

Petra's head whipped toward the sound, increasing her dizziness and making her body sway on the bed.

"I was really quite upset when you hung up on me," the voice tsked, "it was very rude."

Petra stared at the man who sat next to her on the bed. He was casually dressed in jeans and a long sleeve t-shirt, "Don't worry though," he said, patting her leg, "I won't hold it against you."

Petra waited. And then, to her shock, he began to sign to her, "I could have told you what I wanted on the phone silly girl," he said, wagging his finger in her face, "now you've made me come all the way over here."

Petra signed back, "Sorry."

The man laughed, throwing back his head and showing white teeth, "It's fine," he said, dropping his hands to his lap, "It's good to get out. I've been so busy with work," he trailed off.

"You've cost me a lot of money Petra Miller," he said, his face changing from amused to serious in an instant, "I got a message from my men that there were New Species with children. Now, I don't know if they're New Species children, or adopted children, but I want you to find out for me."

Petra's eyes widened, and she signed, "No," and shook her head.

"Oh yes, my dear," the man continued, "I have heard, through the grapevine, that you were awfully close to one of those animals. He held you on his lap. Did he, perhaps, have a tail?" He looked at Petra, cocking his head to the side and then smacking Petra on the side of her head when she didn't answer, "Ring any bells?"

Petra gasped, but shook her head, signing quickly, "I have no friends at Reservation. No one that cares about me. I can't help you."

"Petra Petra Petra," the man said, "You can help me. Now, it just so happens happens that this male, the New Species one, he's an old friend of mine, and from the description I got of him and you? Well, I can tell he wants you. He's one of those who lives waaaaay out in the Wild Zone, where I lost my man. Remember? The one who told me about the baby? I want you to get me proof that New Species can have babies, Petra."

"There's no way," Petra signed quickly.

"Find a way Petra," the man said, standing and handing her a cell phone, "The line for Reservation is already programmed in. I imagine you're going to want to tell them all about this conversation when you call. Please do. Let them know what's coming. Because Petra? I'm going to get one of those babies, and you're going to help me. Whether you want to or not."

He stood up, brushing his hands down his legs before stretching, "Good talk," he said, "And tell my friend Leo that his old buddy Roger said hi."

He leaned over Petra and tapped her cheek with the palm of his hand, "See you around," he said before leaving.

Petra waited for the front door to close before she scrambled out of bed. She grabbed the iron from the ironing board at the foot of her bed and walked slowly through the house. The front door was closed, a sheet of plywood nailed to the center where the glass had been broken. The floor was swept, and except for the plywood, there was no sign anyone had kicked in her door. She moved cautiously to the kitchen, and found the same thing there; glass had been swept up, and the door nailed shut. Apparently the lock on this one was too broken to work. The consideration that the intruders had made, nailing it shut, confused her. Petra cupped trembling arms around her body. She really had no choice, she had to call New Species Organization. She shuddered to think about what she'd learned, and what she still had to tell them.


	9. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Leo's tail twitched back and forth, while he tried to hold himself still. He'd received a message to come to Reservation, to Justice's office, and when he arrived, the scent of sunshine and raspberries filled his nose.

Petra was here.

He had tried to call her last night, but no one had answered. He hadn't left a message either, having not prepared one. Unable to sit around the house anymore, he found Trouble in the Wild Zone, and roamed his territory. When he returned home, the message light was blinking on his answering machine. After he had listened, he hadn't bothered to change or shower. Now here he stood, a sweaty mess from running with Trouble. He raked a hand through his hair nervously before crossing his arms.

Leo listened hard; he'd been standing outside the office for five minutes, told by Justice's receptionist to wait.

Wait.

His tail whipped back and forth.

 _Fuck it,_ he thought. Petra was in there and he was never one to follow rules. The only thing that separated them was a door. He took one step, and then when that turned out to be so easy, another one, before walking into the office.

He was surprised to see Tim Oberto, Justice, Fury, and Tiger all present. The males surrounded Petra, and though their posture was nonaggressive, the sight of so many males was upsetting to him, and he found himself snarling, until Petra's eyes met his.

Her scent was tinged with anxiety, but a wave of happiness floated through the air when she saw him.

Leo watched her hand lift an inch from the arm of her chair, and she waved at him, mouthing the words, "Hi," before blushing.

Leo went right to her, kneeling down beside the chair and examining her face. He couldn't help the smile that overtook his face, "Hi," he said back.

Her hand reached up to tuck her hair behind her ear, and he noticed a bruise on her temple, and frowned.

"Leo," Justice said, "Petra called us for help early this morning."

Leo looked quickly again at Petra, cataloging her features: taking in the dark circles under her eyes and the bruise. He snarled low and long, his voice deepening as he stood and faced Justice, "What happened?"

He placed his hand on Petra's shoulder, and was shocked and elated when she reached up to lightly grasp his hand.

"A man from Mercile, one we believe you know, forced himself into Petra's house and demanded she come to Reservation to get proof that New Species could breed. He told her that one of the men we detained the night of the banquet sent him a message saying he found a baby in the Wild Zone," Justice explained, his voice tight.

The only baby in the Wild Zone was Noble. That meant that the human he had tracked had heard or seen him and passed it onto humans.

"What man from Mercile?" Leo asked gruffly, his anger causing his tail to lash back and forth behind him like a whip.

"Roger Werner," Justice answered.

Leo ripped his hand away from Petra's and paced the room, "He's alive?" Leo snarled, "I thought he was taken to Fuller."

"No," Justice said, "he wasn't. He wasn't there the day your facility was raided."

"No one told me?" Leo asked angrily. He happened to glance down at Petra who watched him concerned.

"Our priority during the raid, as you know, is securing New Species, making sure they are not murdered by the staff at Mercile before they can be set free," Justice reminded him, "If some staff escapes, we track them down. We will catch him, Leo."

"Why would he approach you?" Leo asked Petra.

"He said I cost him money," she said slowly and carefully. Her voice was quiet and slightly distorted. She enunciated each sound carefully, gripping a notebook tightly in her hands. Leo looked down at it and realized that she'd been writing her answers to Justice, but she had chosen to use her voice with him. For some reason, the trust that showed floored him.

"Cost him money, how?" Leo asked, his anger draining away as he knelt next to her again, and covered her hand with his.

"I'm not sure," Petra answered, watching his face, "I think because of the men he lost. He was angry, but very polite. It was frightening."

"He also chloroformed Petra after sending in a strike team to take out both potential exits to her home," Justice added, "She's agreed to stay here on Reservation until we capture Werner."

Leo took a deep breath. He imagined her staying in the hotel, surrounded by other Species males, all of whom would look at her and want to mate her. She smelled like food and freedom. She was soft and round and adorable. Fear made breathing difficult, so he took Valiant's advice and went for direct.

"Will you stay with me? At my home?" Leo asked, watching her pretty blue eyes widen before crinkles appeared by the sides as she smiled.

She nodded quickly, "Yes," she answered.

"That's not a good idea, Leo," Tim interrupted, "I'm afraid sending her into the Wild Zone would be too risky. That's where Werner wants her."

Leo stood, growling deep in his chest his claws curling. His vision tunneled until all he saw was the human who would keep Petra from him. He crouched low, ready to spring, when Justice called out, "LEO!"

Leo blinked, his vision returning to normal.

"If she wishes to go with you to your home, Leo," Justice said to him, while watching Tim, "she may. But we would ask that you do not roam. You keep her in your territory."

"Why do you even bring me to these meetings?" Tim asked, throwing his hands in the air, "Nine times out of ten, no one listens to me, and I inevitably look like an asshole."

"Aww, Tim," Tiger joked, "It's not personal, it's just that you're mostly wrong, and you don't look an asshole, you are an asshole."

"Fuck off, Tiger," Tim snapped, giving him the middle finger.

Leo let out a low and long snarl, "Do not speak like this in front of Petra."

Tiger smiled, "Sorry, Petra," he apologized.

She smiled, "It's okay," she accepted quietly.

Leo held out his hand. Petra stood and quickly put hers in it, squeezing lightly, "Thank you," she said, "I'll try to stay out of your way."

 _Wait,_ Leo thought, _what?_


	10. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Petra was happy. She was giddy, dancing in the rain, spin around in circles on a mountain, happy. But then she started second guessing herself.

Leo had entered the room, gone right to her side, and looked at her with his beautiful exotic eyes, and Petra realized she'd do anything he asked.

He had looked so upset to see her injury, and then he had chastised Mr. Oberto for swearing in front of her, and Petra began to wonder, was he just being polite? Was this big brother niceness and not potential date niceness? Did he feel somehow responsible to her because the man that threatened her was someone from his past?

So, stupidly, Petra had told him that she would stay out of his way when they arrived at his home. What she had wanted to say was that she would stay in his way, preferably naked, but she hadn't. She'd placed herself firmly in the friend-zone.

Stupid, stupid girl.

Leo's face had shown his confusion. He'd tipped his head in that completely adorable way, but he taken her hand, grabbing the overnight bag she'd packed, just in case, and led her to a nearby jeep.

"Is this yours?" she asked.

"No," Leo answered, "but it has the keys in it, and the person who parked it will find another one."  
"You won't get in trouble?" she asked, looking around and worrying that a New Species officer might arrest him for stealing a car.

"We don't own the vehicles here," Leo explained, putting the jeep into drive, "we share the golf carts and vehicles. If they didn't want to chance someone else taking it, they would have taken the keys."

"Oh," Petra answered.

Leo drove away from the building, passing the huge hotel where Petra had catered, and then a school. She watched the scenery with interest. The last few times she'd been to Reservation had all been early evening and she'd been escorted by officers directly to the hotel.

Watching the buildings roll past was making her a little motion sick, so she took a deep breath and stared straight ahead. The jeep didn't have doors so the wind was blowing strongly across her face. She closed her eyes and concentrated on the feel of the air.

"It's so hot," she said to Leo. It felt like the heat was coming off of her body in waves.

He looked over at her and his eyes widened, "Are you okay?"

Petra could feel her stomach tighten and clench, like cramps, but worse.

"I'm so sorry," she said, then clamping a hand over her mouth added desperately, "please pull over."

Leo pulled the jeep quickly to the side of the road, and Petra threw up. She barely had time to get her head out of the car before a rolling tide of nausea overcame her.

She felt Leo behind her, pulling her hair to the side and back, out of the way of her mouth.

"I'm so sorry," she said again, and then another cramp was upon her, worse than the first and she choked.

The only time she'd ever felt this bad, with this weird combination of symptoms, was when she'd had an allergic reaction to a bee sting.

Her skin got hot and tight, and she started to feel itchy.

"I think I"m having an allergic reaction to something," she said to him, when the wave passed. She leaned back in the seat and met his eyes.

Leo took in a deep breath and his eyes opened wide, "I need to bring you to the Medical Center."

Petra was about to argue with him. It hadn't been life threatening when she was stung before.

"It's so hot," Petra said by way of response. Her stomach clamped down, and then clamped down again, tighter, but this time it felt lower, like a menstrual cramp. Her womb pulsed and it seemed like gush of liquid spilled between her thighs.

Her chest was tight and achy and everything on her body started to hurt.

She opened her eyes to look at Leo, "I think you're right," she said, "something's not right."

The heat was getting to be too much, and combined with the pain, she started to pant.

The jeep suddenly jerked and she opened her eyes. She hadn't even realized that Leo had started driving. He roared loudly and Petra was surrounded by people, New Species and humans.

She saw their mouths moving, but the pain was starting to overwhelm her. Arms reached out to lift her from the car and she cried out. Each touch was a red hot iron pressed against her skin. She wanted so much to just pass out, but she stayed awake, every moment like being dipped in a fiery bath.


	11. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

All Leo could smell was Petra's arousal. It had started when they'd left the building. He'd got a whiff of it; the most delicious smell he'd ever experienced, and he'd realized she was ovulating. It was strange he hadn't noticed it in Justice's office, but he assumed that because of the number of males surrounding her, his instincts had led him focus on them, and keeping them away from her, rather than her delicious scent.

When they'd started driving, the smell had reached an apex, completely filling the car, despite the wind blowing through the vehicle. No ovulating female had ever smelled as good as Petra and it had taken all of his self-control not to pull the jeep over and mount her.

Until she'd started complaining of being hot and started vomiting. Her smell had changed then and Leo had been hit with a new, yet familiar scent: breeding drug.

Arousal pulsed from Petra's body, surrounding Leo. As soon as she'd stopped vomiting, he'd thrown the jeep into drive, speeding toward the medical center, praying she didn't have a heart attack before he could get her there.

He threw the car into park and roared for help. They were immediately surrounded by medical staff. The New Species had inhaled and known exactly what was happening and shared it with the human staff.

"Leo!" Petra cried out painfully when one of the staff had placed his hands on her to move her to a gurney.

He snarled and picked her up. She looked up at him with utter trust, "I have a bee allergy. I didn't even realize I was stung," she cried out a second later, her entire body curling around her womb, while another burst of arousal poured off of her.

He noticed one of male New Species breathing deeply, his lip curled, and his skin tight.

Leo snarled at him, "Move away," he warned.

The male snarled back, "Fuck you," he said, "you move away. This is my job. I am in control of my instincts, are you?"

Two human females, Doc Trisha and Dr. Allie ran into the room.

"Leo," Petra panted, "it hurts."

Leo leaned his head toward hers, staring into her wide frightened blue eyes.

"I know, little one," he said quietly, "They will help you."

"Stats!" Doc Trisha cried out.

Leo saw Midnight, one of the New Species nurses on a phone nearby, "Petra Miller, thirty one year old human female, arrived on Reservation approximately one hour ago. Must have been given a variation of B-47, some sort of delayed release." She hung up the phone, "No one scented it when she arrived. How long ago did you leave Justice?" she asked Leo.

Leo looked away briefly from Petra as an oxygen mask was placed over her face, "Five or ten minutes, max."

"Heart rate elevated and climbing," the male called out.

Petra didn't look away from Leo, she watched him like her life depended on him, "Leo," she whispered.

He bent his head so he could hear her over the din of the emergency room.

"I didn't want to stay out of your way," she whispered, as if making her last confession.

 _Fuck this,_ Leo thought.

He looked over at Trisha, "Clear out the room, Doc," he told her.

She tore her gaze away from the heart monitor, "Are you sure, Leo?"

He nodded, watching Petra, "There's one sure antidote. We both know what it is. I can stay in control."

"Are you certain, Leo?" she asked.

The male nurse snarled, "NO! She's human, she'd never survive a force mounting."

"She is my mate. I'll give her the choice," Leo countered, "I will not lose her."

The male's mouth opened, but no words came out. Leo's tail swiped through the air, smacking the nurse, "Go."

"We will be watching the heart monitor from outside the room," Trisha told him, "you'll have privacy." She put her hand on Leo's arm, "Save her Leo."

Leo leaned over Petra, she was breathing quickly, but her lips were tinged with a blue that showed she wasn't doing well.

"You were given a drug, little one," he told her, "It is one that was given to New Species when we were still in captivity.

She nodded her head.

"Your body will respond to the hormones in my semen," he told her, "If I mount you, it may help the pain and it will counteract the effects of the drug in your system."

Petra panted and groaned suddenly and Leo could smell a fresh wave of arousal, "Yes," she said, "please Leo. Make it stop hurting."

Leo nodded and looked around. The room had been cleared.

He tore off his shorts and shoes. Petra's hand lifted to her face, pulling away the mask. Leo's hand covered hers, "Keep it on for now. Just try to relax."

She was wearing a green pleated skirt. His hands traced the outsides of her thighs and he gripped the sides of her underwear. His thumbs traced the seam of her lower lips. Her panties were absolutely soaked. He ripped them quickly and threw them away. His body rumbled and he took a deep breath. He hadn't shared sex with a female in a long time. There had been one canine female he'd met when they were first released from Mercile, before he'd left for the Wild Zone, but no one since then. He had felt like an experiment to her, and he'd rather use his own hand to get off than feel like that again.

Petra's head lifted from the gurney to watch him. He slid his hands down her legs and gripped each ankle, pushing them up and to the side to expose her to him completely.

He couldn't keep the snarl from leaving his chest as her pussy came into view. It was glistening pink. Her lips were swollen, and her clit was pushed out from its hood. He moved his body lower, and swiped the junction between her thighs in his tongue, while using his thumbs to pull apart her lips. He drew his head back, wanting to look at her again. She had light blonde hair covering her mound and buried his face in it, breathing in deeply before rubbing his chin down it and across her clit. He licked his lips before fastening them onto her clit. His tongue darted out and swiped it, once, twice, and then she was shaking apart. He heard her cry out. He removed his mouth and moved lower, thrusting his tongue up into her tight hole. It tightened around his tongue and then her whole body relaxed.

"Leo," she said. He looked up to see her moving the mask to the side and attempting to sit up, her color had improved, and the blue around her mouth had disappeared, fading to white.

He moved up her body, and she took his face in her hands.

"I didn't think our first time together would be on a gurney," she said, smiling gently.

Leo smoothed back her hair, "You thought about us?" he asked amazed.

Her cheeks pinked, "Yes," she replied, "a lot."

Her lips tightened and she sucked in a deep breath. The heart monitor started beeping behind her.

Leo could smell her arousal increasing and she groaned, her head falling back on the pillow, "What is wrong with me?" she asked.

Her arms came up and crossed over her chest, "Everything hurts."

Leo stood, "Let me help," he said.

Petra nodded, groaning, and grabbed his hands, putting them on her chest. She moaned as he kneaded her breasts.

"It feels so good when you touch me," she said.

Leo unbuttoned her shirt, moving it to the side, and used a claw to open up her bra. He let his lips trace over her nipples.

Petra cried out, her hands coming up to cradle Leo's head against her chest.

He sucked the taut tip between his lips, swirling his tongue around and then pulling on it hard. He reached down, over her soft stomach and through her curls until he reached her sopping core. His hand was immediately covered in moisture. He reached a finger inside of her and snarled.

"If I ever get inside you," he whispered against her chest, "I'm going to last for a second, maybe two."

Her breath came in quick pants and her hips thrust into his hand. He rimmed her opening before adding a second finger and slowly fucking her.

Petra cried out, "Leo," she said desperately, "I need you."

Her hands let go of his head and ran along his back, down his spine until they reached his tail. One hand curled around his waist, pulling his body closer into her own, while reaching with her other and encircling his tail with her hand. Leo jumped. His head lifting quickly to look at her face. Her eyes were closed and her head thrashed on the pillow. The hand around his tail released him, before pushing hard right above it. Leo felt burst of precum leak out of his cock, and he nearly roared as she stimulated nerves he'd never felt before.

Petra cried out, her body convulsing and Leo felt her inner muscles flutter around his fingers.

He couldn't wait anymore, he moved up her body. His dick was so hard he didn't even need to position it, it slipped between her lips and he slid home.

The feel of skin against skin was overwhelming. He held himself there, the tip of his dick touching the mouth of her womb, while he pulsed inside her. He felt a warm sheet of liquid cream his dick and he started thrusting.

Petra reached up, positioning his head between her hands and pulling his face down to hers. Her tongue traced his lips and then slipped between them. She touched her tongue tentatively to his fangs before he sucked on it, mimicking the motion he made as he thrust into her.

She tore her mouth away to gasp and call out, "Leo!"

And then she was coming.

Her vaginal muscles clamped down on him and he came with a roar, his claws extending. He dug deep into the gurney to avoid cutting her. Her mouth sucked at his neck, adding a level of pleasure he hadn't thought possible. His own mouth lowered to her neck, almost to the curve of her shoulder.

The desire to taste her blood was imperative, and he sunk his teeth into her. Her blood was as sweet as her smell, and covered his tongue. A second orgasm overtook her and he felt the rhythmic movement of her climax milking every drop of semen from his body.

He sucked in air, and lifted his head to look at her.

Her eyes were closed, but a small smile touched her mouth. She opened her eyes, "I want to keep you," she said, and closed her eyes again. Exhaustion overtaking her.

Leo reluctantly pulled himself out of her body, turning Petra onto her side and into his body. He refused to leave her. He could no longer smell the breeding drug, just the scent of their shared sex. His female was sated. But if she hurt again, if she needed him, he would be here.


	12. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Petra awoke sweating. It felt like she had a heavy comforter on her, and she tried to push it down, but when her hands gripped it, she felt skin, and not cotton. And she remembered.

She turned slowly. Leo's golden brown eyes blinked at her slowly.

"Hello, little one," he said, his voice deep and rough.

Petra lifted a hand to cover her mouth, "Hello," she said, embarrassed.

Leo lifted his body up, one muscled arm curving to prop his head on his hand. Petra was struck by the size of his arm. It was the size of her thigh, and that was saying something.

His other hand lifted to move her hand away from her mouth.

"Why did you do that?" Leo asked, "Why are you covering your face?"

Petra's face got hot.

"Are you feeling pain again?" he asked concerned. He placed his hand against her face and breathed in, "I don't smell anymore breeding drug, only… embarrassment?"

Leo sighed and sat up, moving away from the gurney and grabbing his shorts. He pulled them on and tried to tame his hair.

"Where are you going?" Petra asked when he picked up his shoes and moved to the door.

"I don't want to embarrass you anymore," Leo said, his hand on the knob, "you are ashamed to have been with me. I understand." He opened the door and walked out, closing it behind him.

Petra called out after him, "Leo! Wait!" But he didn't.

 _Shit! Shit! Shit!_ She was worried about smelling bad, that was it! He didn't embarrass her.

Petra sat up. Her bra was shredded, so she took it off and buttoned up her shirt. Her skirt was twisted around her hips and she pulled that down as well. Her underwear was? She looked around. Also shredded. She picked up the bra and panties and tossed them in the garbage, before running out the door. She looked down each hallway, but Leo was nowhere to be seen.

A young pretty doctor approached her, "Petra," she said, "I'm Dr. Trisha Norbit. Can I please examine you before you leave?"

Petra grimaced, "I'm sorry, Dr. Norbit," she said, "I have to go. Did you see which way Leo went? I have to find him."

"You can call me Trisha," she replied, "and yes. I think he may want to be alone. He looked upset. Let me check you over first, and then I'll have someone bring you to the hotel."

"I'm not going not going to the hotel," she replied quickly, still moving down the hallway, "I'm staying with Leo."

Trisha looked surprised, "You are?"

"Yes," Petra said, slowing down, "Can you get me there?"

"I can bring you," a deep voice said, "My mate and I are driving to the Wild Zone to meet friends for dinner. We'll bring you to Leo's."

Petra saw an enormously tall male. He had blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. She recognized him from the banquet. He had been with Leo.

"Perfect," Petra said, "let's go."

"Come back tomorrow, Petra," Trisha said, "I really want to make sure your heart's okay."

"I'll come back," Petra said, linking her fingers together, "I promise."

"Can you take me now?" she turned to the male, "I'm sorry, what's your name?"

"Vengeance," he said, "here's my mate now."

A pretty woman with dark sun-streaked hair was jogging down the hall to meet them. She was a little taller than Petra but thinner, despite being curvy.

"Sorry!" she called out in a high sweet voice, "have you been waiting long? I was just checking with Dr. Harris about the CPR training on Monday."

Vengeance's face lit up, softening the hard angles and lines, until he seemed to glow with happiness, "Blue," he said, leaning down and kissing her, "this is Petra. I told her we'd bring her to Leo's."

"Hi," she said, holding out her hand, "it's nice to meet you Petra."

Petra shook her hand, "Likewise," she said. It made her feel a little sad to see how happy Blue and Vengeance were. It made her feel left out and scared, like maybe she'd lost her opportunity for happiness when Leo left.

She followed Vengeance and Blue out of the hospital, aware of the looks she was getting from New Species as they walked.

"Why did Leo leave you here?" Vengeance asked directly after helping Petra into the backseat of his jeep, and then making sure Blue was buckled in correctly in the front.

Petra shifted on her seat, and sucked in a breath when she realized she was a little bit sore. She bit her lip and said, "It was a misunderstanding. I did something and Leo interpreted it the wrong way. He left before I could explain."

Blue nodded her head, "Humans and New Species need a communication dictionary, I think. _This means this,_ and _this means this_. New Species don't understand subtlety and humans attach a lot of meaning to 's a lot of room for hurt feelings because of how different we are. "

"Not that different," Vengeance growled, wrapping an arm around Blue and kissing the top of her head.

"No," she agreed, "not that different. But we've had our share of miscommunications, wouldn't you agree?"

Vengeance shrugged, "I will agree with anything you want, mate."

Blue threw her head back and laughed, raising up in her seat and kissing Vengeance's cheek, "Good answer," she giggled.

Vengeance slowed the car to a stop as he approached a dirt track, "This is the road to Leo's house. I need to let him know who is coming so he does not attack when we arrive."

That was all the warning he gave her before he let loose an ear-splitting howl. Petra noticed that Blue had covered her ears as soon as Vengeance had stopped, and she wished she had as well because the feedback she was getting from the sound processor was making her teeth vibrate in her head. She reached up to switch it off, and back on again.

Vengeance was talking to her but she missed the first part of his conversation, coming in when he said, "...heard us."

Vengeance put the jeep back into drive and turned down the path. It was rocky and full of potholes, making the jeep tilt from side to side. Blue grasped the dashboard and Vengeance growled, "This road is too rocky."

"I'll get out here," Petra offered.

"No," he said in a deep gravely voice, "I will bring you closer. Blue will stay in the jeep."

"Yes, dear," Blue joked.

Vengeance's only response was another growl.

Petra wondered if Vengeance's growls meant the same as Leo's snarls, and she wondered if Leo growled as well, or if that was only a canine thing.

Soon a white house came into view. It was small, with two stories. The siding was taken down in some parts, and replaced with white shingles in others. The top floor had a bumped out window, and cherry trees lined the walkway to the porch, which looked a little dicey.

Vengeance rolled to a stop when Leo barreled out the door and leapt off the porch. Blue jumped and gasped and Vengeance growled warningly.

"Do not frighten my mate!" he said loudly.

Leo slowed down and seemed to stutter in his steps when he saw Petra in the back.

"What are you doing here?" he asked a little harshly.

Petra grabbed her bag and crawled out from the backseat. She closed the door behind her and walked toward Leo, who took a step backward.

"You didn't let me explain," she scolded.

"You didn't need to," Leo said, the tip of his tail curling quickly from side to side, "I understood."

"No," Petra said, "you didn't." She heard Vengeance drive away, and she turned quickly, returning Blue's small wave.

She followed Leo as he continued to move away from her, until he bumped into a post at the bottom of the porch steps, "You left me there," she said, not above using guilt to make him understand, "after everything we had just shared. You just left."

Leo had the sense to look ashamed, and Petra continued, her voice choking a little, "I wasn't embarrassed of you, Leo. I was embarrassed that I had come on so strong. I had literally begged you to have sex with me the second time we met. I had all these doubts about your intentions; whether or not you were being nice to be me because you felt sorry for me. I didn't know what you thought of me…" Petra's voice had become harder to understand as she got more upset, so she took a deep breath to focus herself.

She thought about what Blue had said, about New Species having difficulty understanding the subtle messages humans give, so she decided to be blunt, "I wanted you Leo. I hoped you wanted me. Now I have to figure out if you were with me because you felt sorry for me, or because you actually wanted me."

Leo's head cocked to the side as she spoke, "I.." he started.

"I know I'm not like the women you are used to. I'm not tall and thin or strong and beautiful. I can't hear without this," she pointed to her implant, "and I can't even speak that well. I was hoping I could wow you with my personality, or make you a cake or something, try out the old adage, _the way to a man's heart is through his stomach_ ... I planned on working for your affection, but instead…"

Leo took a step forward and covered her mouth with the palm of his hand. His eyes creased at the sides as a wide smile lit his face, "Do all human women talk this much?" he asked.

"Most of us," Petra answered, her voice muffled against his palm.

"You wanted me?" he clarified.

"Yes," Petra answered.

"You planned on wooing me?" he asked.

Petra blushed at his choice of words, "Yes," she answered, "I wanted to woo you."

Leo threw his head back and laughed, loud and long. His tawny colored hair caught the light and glinted with a million shades of blonde and brown.

"That was my plan, too" he said to her.

"Really?" Petra's voice squeaked.

"Yes," Leo answered, "you were all I thought about. When you agreed to stay with me, I decided to make you see what a good mate I would be."

It was Petra's turn to cock her head, "Mate? What's a mate?" She had heard humans talk about mates on talk shows and on the news, but she didn't understand what it meant, "Is that like a boyfriend?"

Leo shook his head, "It is not a boyfriend. It is a stronger bond than that. I will take care of you, provide for you and protect you. I will do this for as long as we are both alive."

Petra felt her knees shake, "So like a husband?" she croaked.

"No," Leo said, "different. There is no divorce and there is no cheating. It is stronger than marriage. It is not something I can control. Perhaps other males can control it; making the decision to take a mate. But since I've met you, your scent is all I can think about. Your voice, your eyes, your body. I'm obsessed. You are meant to be mine. I knew it as soon as my arms held you. Everything instinct and cell inside me recognized you as mine."

"Oh," Petra breathed. She had never belonged to anybody before, never had anyone who would care for her or take care of her. She had been alone for as long as she could remember.

"I would like that," she said, "I would like to take care of you. For you to be mine."


	13. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Petra said she wanted Leo to be hers. He would belong to her; he would be her mate and she would be his.

Leo took a step and swept Petra up and over his shoulder. He heard her bag drop to the ground and her quick intake of breath. One leap and he was up the stairs. Three more and he was entering his bedroom. He didn't release her right away, but ran his hand up the back of her thigh, under her skirt until he reached her ass. She wasn't wearing anything beneath the skirt and he snarled in excitement. He ran his fingers along her crease, touching the tight pucker and then moving into her pussy.

He breathed in deeply, still able to smell him inside her and on her. He pushed two fingers inside and was rewarded with a swift intake of breath, a tightening of her channel, and a fresh burst of liquid arousal. He pushed them in and out, and then withdrew them. Her cream coated his fingers. He placed his fingers in his mouth and groaned before he began purring. He could taste himself mixed into her arousal. It made her so completely his, he roared in triumph.

Petra jumped, and Leo lowered her carefully to the bed. Her hands landed over her head and he clasped them in his own, tangling their fingers.

His hair fell on either side of her face, making him feel like they were the only two people in the world. Her breath was warm and sweet when he pressed his lips to hers. He enjoyed the press and release of lips against lips. His tongue darted out, seeking entrance to her mouth. She opened for him immediately and met his tongue with her own. She tasted him, rasping her tongue against his before biting his lower lip gently.

He moved her hands until he could grasp both of hers in one hand, and moved the other to her shirt. He flicked the first button, and then the next, and the next.

Her rosy tipped breasts spilled out of the shirt. He stared at them, fitting his hand to one. His tanned skin contrasted with her paleness. He captured her nipple between his two fingers and squeezed it, the tip becoming red. He growled and lowered his head, flicking it with the tip of his tongue. She sighed.

He wanted her naked, completely exposed to him in broad daylight. He sat up quickly, placing a knee on either side of her legs and helped her sit up, pushing the shirt from her shoulders and down her arms.

Leo turned Petra away from him, still kneeling. He found the side zipper of her skirt and slowly lowered it until he could peel it down her legs and toss it aside. His bite was cherry red on her shoulder. He could see the puncture his teeth had made and he was filled with regret for the hurt he caused her in the midst of the pain of the breeding drug.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered, licking it and tasting a bit of her blood again.

Her only answer was to shake her head.

He placed a hand on her back, tilting her forward until she was on her hands and knees. Leo curved his body over hers, pressing his mouth to one shoulder and trailing kisses along to the other, following a path of golden freckles that covered her skin. She was so soft. One of his hands gripped her hip and he sank his hand into her flesh. It cushioned him, and he followed it to her stomach, his hand cupping it. He loved the differences between their bodies. His hard and hers soft, his all angles and hers all dips and curves.

Her hand covered his over her stomach, holding him there. Leo thought about their position, the way he curled protectively over her, while holding her belly. One day his young one might grow there, and he nearly roared aloud in pleasured excitement.

He gently placed a knee between Petra's legs, spreading her out before him. He sat back on his heels, keeping a hand against her back so she stayed on all fours. Her bottom was wide and inviting, and he could see the pearly pink flesh of her pussy. He backed up, and started kissing her lower spine, right where her tailbone was. Petra shivered, goosebumps erupting over her skin, and moaned loudly.

He nibbled on her asscheeks, first one and then the other while his other hand left her stomach to delve between her lips. She was soaked, wetness running down her thighs in anticipation of him.

"You're soaked for me, little one," he said, fucking her with his finger.

Petra moaned, turning her head, but because of her size, her head reached his bicep, and she sank her tiny white teeth into him.

Leo roared, and jerked back before lining up his cock and plowing into her. He sat back so he could watch himself emerge from her channel, his hard reddened cock slicked with her wetness. He thrust in slowly, wanting to watch her body accept him. He didn't think he could get any harder, but watching her soft body absorb his hard flesh was more than he could take.

He started slamming into her, watching her flesh jiggle and dance with each slap of flesh. He curved back around her, his hips and ass flexing as he rammed his cock into her over and over. He propped himself on one arm while he used the fingers of his other to seek out her clit. He rubbed it in tight aggressive circles, and she cried out, lacing her fingers with his, seeking out her clit to join his in rubbing out her orgasm.

Her channel tightened and began to contract around him. He held himself deep inside her, feeling the rosette of her cervix with the tip of his dick as he spurted his seed into her. He imagined it washing over her cervix and through her body, and he roared. He heard Petra cry out under him, stopping his fingers at her clit with her hand. She would have collapsed had he not wrapped an arm around her waist and held her upright.

Leo flipped them around, until Petra lay between his legs, her head on his chest, her breasts pressed against his pelvis and stomach. His fingers separated the strands of her silky hair, and held her to his chest. Her hand reached up, tracing his nipple which was at her eye level. Her head lifted briefly and she fastened her mouth to it, biting it gently before sucking on it. Leo groaned, pressing her head hard to his chest as she switched to the other side. He was immediately hard again.

Petra climbed up his body. He could smell his release and hers, and when her legs touched his, he could feel his release on them. She spread herself wide over his hips and reached behind her, positioning his cock and the sliding down on it.

"You wish to dominate me?" he asked confused, lifting his head. Petra didn't sit up, she'd merely connected them while she rested against him.

"No," Petra said, "I just want to stay connected to you."

Leo turned them so he could be on top, "I want you under me," he said, thrusting into her again, gasping in a breath as his over-sensitized flesh was squeezed by her vaginal muscles.

"I want you to give me all of you, Leo," Petra got out breathlessly.

Leo began coming, and he reached down quickly to pinch Petra's clit between two fingers, pushing against it rhythmically. He felt her flutter around him.

"You'll take every drop I give you," he ground out as he held himself still inside her, bathing her in semen.

He collapsed a moment later, turning quickly onto his side so not to crush her.

"I'm keeping you," he said to her, "never leave me. It would kill me if you did."

Petra nuzzled his chest, kissing him all over, "Never," she said, "I never would."


	14. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Petra woke up the next day to the smell of coffee and bacon. She sat up, quickly searching for something to put on. Leo had put an NSO t-shirt on the bed next to her. She pulled it over her head and went into the bathroom.

Leo's house was incredible. He'd added bits of period touches himself, from the furniture to the faucets and cast iron clawfoot tub. She couldn't imagine how much time it had taken, but it was clear from each change that he hadn't rushed the jobs.

Petra quickly brushed her teeth and her hair, wrapping it around and around and then securing it with an elastic in a bun at the top of her head. Leo's t-shirt swam on her, but instead of making her look like a girl made adorable by wearing her boyfriend's too-big-t-shirt, she just looked big. She groaned, wondering if her bag was in Leo's room and if she could change into something else quickly.

A hard knock on the door told her that wasn't an option, "Petra?" Leo's voice sounded concerned, "I heard you groan. Are you hurt? Open the door."

Petra opened the door. Leo stood there, frowning. He wore only shorts. She could see his tail hovering near his ankles before whipping back and forth, a sign he was worried.

"I'm fine," she said, taking a step forward and wrapping her arms around his waist. She pressed her hands above his tail, hard, massaging the space directly above it.

Leo moaned, "You have to stop," he said, "If you don't, our food will get cold."

Petra circled her hand around the base of his tail, she ran her fist down it, and lifted it. It was heavier than it looked, a tightly roped muscle. Leo allowed her and she wrapped it around her waist until the tip circled back to her hand. She'd woken during the night to feel it wrapped around her body, an extension of Leo, who was spooned tightly to her back.

"We can warm it up later," she said, following the line of his tail with her hand.

Leo stopped her hands with both of his, pulling them up to his chest and kissing them, "No," he said, "I would be a bad mate if I didn't feed you after taking you as many times as I did last night."

"Spoilsport," Petra griped.

Leo picked her up, swinging her around until her legs were draped over his arm, "You look adorable in my shirt," he said, nuzzling her neck.

Petra scoffed.

Leo walked down the stairs with her, but stopped when he heard her, "What does that sound mean?" he asked her.

"I don't look adorable," Petra said, "I look lumpy."

Leo's head drew back and his eyes narrowed, "Lumpy?" He seemed to be pondering this as he walked down the stairs with her. He brought her into the kitchen and set her on the counter.

"When you say lumpy," Leo said thoughtfully, "you mean overweight. Like there is something wrong with your body."

Petra's cheeks flamed and she nodded.

Leo growled, low and deep, his eyes narrowing. He lowered himself until he could look directly into Petra's eyes, "There is nothing wrong with your body," he said.

His hand ran up her thighs, "I love the soft feel of these as they wrap around my waist."

His hands moved around to grip her ass, "And I love the way this cushions my hips when I ram my cock into you."

He ran his hands up her back and down her arms, "These comfort me, and when I woke up during the night, they held me so close to you."  
Finally his hands cupped her stomach, "And one day, our baby will grow here," he said, watching her face.

"Your body is beautiful. I love it. It houses your beautiful perfect heart," his face got soft and then serious, "so don't insult it. I know human men and women are obsessed with their bodies, changing them and making them better, but yours is perfect. So be kind to yourself, because it hurts me when you say that about yourself."

Petra sucked in a breath, tears threatening; and she nodded, "I won't," she said, "It's just hard. There are so many things about this body that are hard for me. Things that don't feel like me," she explained, and pointed to her head and then her heart, "the me that's inside of me."

Leo nodded, "I understand," he said, "I've been judged too because of my features and body. That's why I'm in the Wild Zone. New Species think I'm untamed, feral, because of how I look. They don't realize I've had to be more in control of my instincts than any of them."

Petra leaned her head on Leo's chest, tracing his ribs up and down with her hands, "What do you mean?" she asked.

"I was deemed a failure of Mercile's experiments to produce humans with animal DNA. They wanted individuals who looked fully human. There is nothing fully human about how I look."

Petra drew back to look at Leo's face. Her eyes roamed his features, "You look the way you should look," she said, "You wouldn't be you if your eyes were different, or your nose was less flat."

Leo smiled against her head, "Mercile used New Species like me for their worst experiments because it didn't matter if I survived or not. I learned to read because of behavioral experiments, if I misread something, I would receive a shock, if it was correct, I was rewarded."

Petra's tears started to fall then. She imagined a small Leo, a child with Leo's features, being harshly treated. Her body ached with wanting to protect him.

"Who is Roger Werner, Leo?" she asked, drawing a shuddering breath and wiping her face against her shoulder.

"Roger Werner was a psychologist who worked with the medical doctor, Dr. Maas, at my facility. Together they designed a series of tests and experiments that they used on me and others like me," Leo answered, "I don't like to think about them."

Petra nodded, "Okay," she said, "but I am a good listener. Despite not being able to hear," she joked.

Leo nodded and drew away from her, "Our food is cold," he said.

Petra nodded, agreeing and hopped down from the counter, "Does this mean we can go back upstairs?" she asked.

"No," Leo said firmly, "Sit down. I will feed you."

Petra pouted and Leo took her chin in his hand, raising up her head to look at him, "But we will after."


	15. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

They spent the next week wrapped up in each other, their days taking on a pattern and routine that Leo hoped would continue the rest of his life. They would make love frequently and complete chores around the house. Petra ordered a sander for herself, and would happily sand away at floors when he had to check on Trouble and his other lions.

Petra also insisted on making baked goods for all the New Species who had helped her, which meant getting her all the groceries she needed and then helping her deliver them. In truth, all Leo really wanted to do was keep her in bed.

Petra was enthralled with his lions. She had wanted to go with him when he checked on them, but Leo wasn't ready to introduce her yet. Trouble was getting used to Petra's scent on Leo, even snarling at him the first time she had scented Petra. But the next time, she hadn't, butting her head against Leo's shoulder with her normal easy affection. That was the first step. He promised Petra that it wouldn't be long, but she asked everyday if this would be the day she'd meet the lions.

As the week wore on, he began to notice a change in Petra's scent. It became even more mouthwatering: sweeter and brighter. He wondered if this was what males meant when they said they became obsessed with their mate's scent.

The beginning of their second week dawned clear and cooler, a preview of the autumn which was almost upon them. Leo had woken up before Petra. She had fallen into bed early the night before. Leo had emerged from the shower raring to go, but Petra was already asleep. He'd pulled her into his arms and wrapped himself around her, but she didn't even stir. Though he was disappointed he wasn't able to make love to her, he was just as happy to hold her in his arms, and it wasn't long before he fell asleep. She had good reason to be exhausted; both of them did, but Leo still got up before her.

Leo started to break eggs into a skillet, after making bacon and popping an English muffin into the toaster for Petra. He heard a thump from above his head, and then feet racing down the hall and into the bathroom. The sound of retching assaulted his ears and he was up the stairs before he consciously made the decision to go.

Petra was hunched over the toilet. Her body heaving as she threw up. She held up a hand to him, to ward him off, but he pushed it aside, and held her hair back with one hand while rubbing her back with the other hand. She tried to hide the bowl from him and reached up to flush it quickly.

She collapsed back on him, falling into his lap.

Leo was worried. He sniffed her neck and felt her forehead, she was clammy but not warm. She still smelled wonderful, and there was no scent of breeding drug.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

Petra nodded her head, "Yeah," she said shakily, trying to stand, "kind of wobbly, but okay."

Leo stood and picked her up, bringing her back into the bedroom and lying her down. He went quickly into the bathroom to get her a cool washcloth and a glass of water.

When he got back into the bedroom, Petra's eyes were closed and she had her arm thrown up over her eyes, "Here," he said.

Her eyes opened and she sat up, "Thanks, love," she said, taking a sip from the glass.

She handed it back to him, "I think I caught something," she said, "I feel a little weird, so I'm just going to stay in bed if you don't mind."

Leo ran his hand down her hair, tucking it behind her ears as her eyes closed, "Of course not," he said, "let me turn the skillet off and I'll be right back."

He rushed down the stairs and back up, but by the time his feet hit the top step, he could hear Petra, back in the bathroom, throwing up again.

As the day went on, Leo grew more and more worried. Petra couldn't hold down anything; even sips of water made her rush to violently throw up the liquid. She laid in bed, her lips chapped from dehydration and her skin drawn with exhaustion. She slept fitfully, her knees drawn up to her chest. Leo sat in a chair next to the bed, watching her and praying that the ice cube she'd crunched earlier would stay down.

Her eyes flew open and she sat up, throwing aside the covers. She stood, but her knees collapsed under her.

Leo scooped her up and grabbed a wastebasket next to the bedside table, holding it under her mouth. Petra gripped the sides of it as she retched.

"That's it," Leo growled, "We're going to the Medical Center."

"It's just the flu, Leo," Petra said her voice hoarse, "I'll be fine."

Leo had already gone to the phone and was speaking into it, "Valiant," he said, "come to my home. I need your vehicle to bring my mate to the medical center."

"I'm leaving now," Valiant replied, his voice low and snarly, "What is wrong with her?"

"I don't know, she won't stop vomiting."

Leo hung up without saying goodbye. He rushed around the room, throwing a few items into a bag and scooping up Petra.

"Don't forget the garbage bin," she said, "I don't want to throw up in Valiant's car."

Leo grabbed it and rushed down the stairs and out the door.

Valiant was driving up by the time they exited the house. Valiant got out, leaving the door open for Leo. Leo gently placed Petra in the passenger seat, buckling her in and running around to the other side.

"Call me and let me know what is the matter," Valiant said as Leo ran back to the driver's side, "My mate is concerned for yours."

He breathed in deeply, "She doesn't smell sick. She smells really good. Almost as good as my Tammy, but not quite."

Leo just snarled and drove off. He had to go much slower than he wanted as he drove down his driveway. The potholes were deep and made the jeep tilt from time to side. Leo clenched his teeth, cursing while he drove.

Petra's hand covered his on the gearshift, "We'll fill them in when we get back. We just need to get some rocks. Or maybe we can get a skidsteer and grate it."

Leo glanced at Petra. Her eyes were closed tightly and she seemed to be concentrating. Something about her making plans to fix the driveway reassured him though that she was going to be okay.

Petra held the bin in her hands; Leo saw her face pale and then she threw up again.

"Ugh," Petra said, "I hate this!"

"We're almost there, little one," Leo said, tearing past buildings before squealing into the medical center parking lot.

He roared as he stopped and Petra looked over at him with a smile, "Aw," she joked, "Just like our first date."

"Not funny," Leo growled, as he lifted her into his arms and ran with her into the emergency department.

"I need a doctor for my mate!" he roared when they entered.

Apparently they had alerted all of the staff with Leo's roar, because they were immediately surrounded.

"Hi Trisha," Petra said, her cheeks pinkening.

"You said you'd come back, but I didn't expect it this way," Dr. Trisha scolded.

Leo hovered helplessly by Petra's side as all sorts of monitors were hooked up to her: heart rate, pulse oxygen, blood pressure cuff. Leo noticed a few nurses, New Species nurses, sniffing at Petra, but it wasn't until Destiny, a male canine and nurse entered the room, breathed in and said, "Holy shit," that Leo started to worry.

"What's wrong?" he asked desperately, fear making his voice low and raspy, "tell me."

Petra looked from the nurse to Leo, "Leo?" she said.

Leo hated the way her voice trembled, and the way her scent changed to have a tinge of fear.

"Clear out the room of humans, Trisha," Destiny said.

"You heard him everyone, clear out," Trisha ordered in a strong, clear voice.

Destiny waited until everyone had left before turning to Petra and Leo, "Congratulations," he said, "you're having a baby."

Petra's hand came up to cover her mouth before both hands moved to her stomach, "What?" she asked, tears filling up her eyes.

Leo's mouth opened. He tried to speak, but nothing came out. A wave of heat seemed to cover him, making him sweat, "Is it hot in here?" he asked, feeling overwhelmed. The heat seemed to reach a peak, and before he could react, his knees hit the floor.


	16. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Petra watched Leo's eyes roll back in his head. She cried out, just as his knees buckled and he hit the floor. The male New Species, who had just given Petra the best news of her life, caught him just before his head hit the tile.

Petra propped herself up to look over the bed, "Is he okay?"

The nurse was waving something under Leo's nose, making him jerk awake.

"Little one," Leo said, jumping up, wobbling, but then gathering Petra in his arms.

"What do we do?" he asked, turning to Trisha, "why is she so sick? Is it because of the baby?"

Trisha nodded, "I think so," she replied, "New Species pregnancies advance faster than human ones."

Petra felt another wave of nausea, "Bucket," she said desperately to Leo, who handed her the bin.

He rubbed her back as Trisha stuck an IV in Petra's arm and dispensed a medicine into it, "I'm giving you an anti-nausea medication, along with fluids. You're severely dehydrated. You're the first human who has had such strong symptoms of pregnancy. You seem to have hyperemesis gravidarum, or HG, which means you have excessive nausea and vomiting associated with your pregnancy. Your body may just respond to pregnancy that way, but because of the accelerated rate of pregnancy, it's just hitting you faster."

Petra closed her eyes and moved her hands down her stomach, pressing lightly. It was strange, but her stomach felt harder. Trisha laid her hands over hers and palpated her stomach.

"Yup," she said, "I can feel your uterus. I'm going to order an ultrasound and some blood tests, as well as run a few other tests. But you should start to feel better soon."

"You've said 'accelerated' at least twice now," Petra questioned, "what does that mean?" She looked over at Leo, who seemed to have a deer-in-the-headlights look.

"Leo," she said, getting his attention, "are you okay?"

He nodded, a little strangely, "I am good," he said, "I am well. Fine."

Petra looked at Trisha, "Would you get him a chair, please?"

The male nurse stuck a chair under Leo, "Sit down," he said, "You're making your mate nervous."

Leo nodded. Petra observed him worriedly; he was very quiet. Was he happy about this? Petra bit her lip, suddenly uneasy.

"How are you feeling?" Trisha asked her.

Petra thought about it; it was amazing really, she felt so much better so quickly.

"Good," she answered.

"Excellent," Trisha replied, "you're going to need to stay here for a few days. I want to monitor you and get you on a regimen where you are keeping down food and liquids before I release you. I'm going to make some rounds and I'll be back with the ultrasound machine. Destiny here is going to get you settled into a private room, and I'll meet you there."

Things seemed to be happening very quickly. Petra was desperate to talk to Leo, to find out how he felt, but they weren't left alone.

Destiny wheeled her up to a room, directing Leo to help her into bed after Leo snarled at him for getting too close and then Trisha had entered with the ultrasound machine. Petra expected her to put the gel on her belly and get a picture that way, so she was confused when Trisha pulled out a wand, covered it in a condom and started to apply lube to it.

"What is that for?" she asked nervously.

Trisha stopped, "Didn't Destiny tell you?" she asked.

"No," Petra said, "he most definitely did not."

"Because you are in the early stages of pregnancy, we need to use this internal wand to see the baby, we don't use the external one until your next visit."

Petra looked over at Leo. His face was still pale, and he hadn't uttered two words just after he fainted.

"Can you give us a minute, Trisha?" Petra asked, nervousness making her speech run together.

Trisha looked confused, "I'm sorry, Petra," she said, "I didn't quite catch that."

"She asked for a minute, Doc Trisha," Leo said.

"Of course," Trisha said with a smile, "just call me when you're ready."


	17. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Leo watched the doctor leave and then Petra turned to him, "Are you happy about this?" she asked bluntly.

Leo started in surprised, "What?"

"Are you happy?" Petra asked again, her eyes suddenly filling with tears, "You haven't said a word and you look like you want to throw up. I know we're just getting to know each other, but you said mates were forever, and you said something about a baby once, and I thought New Species couldn't have children, but then I thought, _maybe they can,_ and I just forgot to ask and…"

Leo put his palm over her mouth. He was astounded by her question. Happy?

"I can't believe this is happening, little one," he said, his voice rough with emotion. He had to clear his throat before he could continue, "I never thought I would have a family. I never thought I would have young. This is the…" he stopped, clearing his throat again, "this is the happiest day of my life."

"It is?" Petra asked in a tiny voice as tears spilled down her cheeks.

Leo cupped the back of her neck, pulling her forehead to his before kissing her gently on the mouth, "The best," he said, "I love you so much."

Petra took in a shuddering breath, "I love you too," she said, kissing him again.

"Are you ready to see our baby?" he asked her.

Petra's face lit up, and Leo couldn't help but laugh, "Doc Trisha," he called out, "we're ready now."

Trisha came back into the room quickly. She gave directions to Petra about what to do.

"Stand over by her head, Dad," Trisha said with a wink.

 _Dad._ Leo felt a little wobbly again.

Petra sucked in a breath as Trisha inserted the wand, and then a whooshing sound filled the room, "There's your baby's heartbeat," she said.

Leo stared at the screening, looking at Trisha's fingertip. A tiny bean-shaped being filled the screen. She pointed while she talked, "There are his arms, and his legs, and his heart."

"It's a boy?" Petra asked delighted.

Leo looked at Trisha, who nodded, "Normally we can't tell at this age, but all New Species children are boys. They're physically and genetically identical to their fathers. Your baby will look just like Leo did when he was born."

"He will?" Petra sniffled, her voice high, "Leo," she said to him. He tore his gaze from the screen to look at her, "did you hear that? He'll look like you! Oh my god! This is amazing! Oh my god!" she squeaked.

Leo cleared his throat, staring a bit closer at the screen, "Will he have a tail?" he asked, purposefully not looking at Petra.

Before Trisha could answer, Petra did. Her words running together and her pitch high, as her excitement came through, "Of course he will," she said, "he's going to look just like you! Oh!" she said, "We're going to have to figure out diapers. I'm going to want to make sure I've got a whole bunch of them ready to go before he's born. Leo!"

Leo looked at her in amazement, "We can do a bunch of tests," she said, "figure out the best way to fit the diapers so they don't blow out. In one of my foster homes there was a baby, and he would just poop right up his back, right out his diaper. It was incredible. Disgusting. But incredible. With our baby's tail, I bet he blows out diapers, so we'll like, I don't know, cut holes in them and then hook 'em up to a hose or something. We'll figure it out. It's not a big deal. Five months? Let me count: August, September, October, November, December…. Christmas! He's going to be a Christmas baby! We could think of Christmas-y names. Like Nick or Nicholas, or Noel, or… what are other Christmas names? We need a book…"

Petra wasn't fazed at all by their baby having a tail. She started thinking about diapers and poop, and then baby names. It didn't even register that she would have a baby with a tail.

Trisha had withdrawn the wand and was printing out a picture when Leo pulled Petra into his arms.

"I love you so so much, little one," he said, burying his face in her neck and kissing it, "Our baby is so lucky to have you. I am so lucky to have you."

Petra's arms came up to wrap around him, hugging him to her tightly, "Then our baby is doubly lucky, because he gets you for a daddy."

"What's this Petra?" Trisha asked before lowering the sheet. Her hands reached up to touch Petra's hip.

"What do you mean?" Petra lifted her head to see what Trisha was touching.

Trisha pushed on it and Leo leaned forward to see what she was doing. A purple bruise dotted Petra's hip. It was a funny shape, a perfect rectangular bruise.

Trisha worried her lower lip, turning back on the ultrasound machine and grabbing the external wand. She added gel before running it across Petra's hip. She looked up at the screen, "There's something there," she said, almost to herself.

Her fingers touched the sides of the bruise, "It moves," she said, "I think I can remove it." Trisha looked up at Petra, "Can I remove it?" she asked.

Petra nodded, holding tightly to Leo's hand, "Will it hurt the baby?" she asked.

Trisha called out the door, "Get me a scalpel and a local!"

"No," she answered Petra when she came back in, "not at all. I want to see what it is."

"Me too," Leo growled.

Trisha moved a light next to the bed, shining it on Petra's skin, "I can see an insertion point," she said, "It's relatively new, but healed."

A nurse brought in a tray and Trisha put on gloves and opened up the instruments. She swiped Petra's hip with alcohol and uncapped the syringe, "This is going to feel like a bee sting," she said, before inserting it.

Petra's hand tightened on Leo's as Trisha pressed on the plunger, "It takes about ten seconds to numb the area, and then I'll remove whatever that is."

Trisha opened a sealed plastic container and pulled out a scalpel, Leo blanched, holding tightly to Petra, "Don't watch," he said.

Petra nodded and closed her eyes. Leo wrapped an arm around her and leaned his cheek against her. The smell of Petra's blood hit him. His instincts were going wild, making him want to snarl and lash out at the person hurting his mate. Add to that the smell of Petra's blood and Leo was close to losing control. Petra's hand came up to caress his cheek, and he opened his eyes to see her blue ones fixed on him. She tilted her chin to press her lips to his.

"Got it," Trisha said.

Leo looked up. He saw Trisha using tweezers to place something gently in a container, "It's some kind of drug release device," she said, "It looks a little like an birth control implant, the kind that goes in your arm. Anyway, I'm going to send it to someone who will figure it out."

"When will you know?" he asked.

"In a few days," she said, "I'll send it to the lab and they'll check it out."

"I was never on birth control," Petra said quietly, "I don't know how that got in my body."

Leo could see how disturbed she was. He leaned over to look at it, breathing in and then standing up as the scent of breeding drug hit his nose.

"That's how they got the drug into her," he said to Trisha, "I can smell breeding drug."

Trisha's eyes widened, "Oh my god," she said, "I need to let Justice know."

Leo nodded, looking over at Petra.

"Why would they do that?" Petra asked, "Why would they give me that drug?"

"I don't know," Leo said, "but I am sure that it was Werner who did that to you. Probably when you were unconscious."

Petra nodded, "I hate the idea of someone doing something to my body without my knowledge," she said.

"I know," Leo answered, smoothing her hair back, "let's just concentrate on this baby. Okay? And you getting some rest and being well. Take a nap, little one. I am not going anywhere."

Petra allowed herself to sink into the pillows on the bed and close her eyes. Trisha gave a wave to Leo and left.

He held onto Petra's hand, continuing to stroke her hair until her breathing got regular and even, and he knew she was asleep. Only then did he stand and move away from the bed. His claws flexed and curled. He was going to kill Roger Werner. He was a danger to his mate and to his young. He would protect his family from him. He would do anything to keep them safe.


	18. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

Petra was feeling better the next day. She was keeping down food and liquids. Her bed at the Medical Center was big enough that Leo could sleep with her. He held her all night, keeping her wrapped up tight, his tail resting against her thighs, and his hand protectively covering her stomach.

She'd woken up a number of times through the night, feeling excitement course through her body. She'd wake up and remember; she was having a baby! A baby!

After they'd woken up, Leo had left for the cafeteria, and Petra had crawled out of bed and into the shower. She wiped off the condensation on the mirror and stared at herself, "You're going to be a Mommy," she said to her reflection, and watched herself smile widely, before covering her mouth and squealing.

A quick tap on the door and a voice called out, "Miss Miller?"

Petra stuck her head out, an unfamiliar woman standing in her room.

"Hi," Petra said.

"Hi," she said, "You met me the other night. Dr. Allie?"

"Oh yeah," Petra said, "Sorry. That was… intense."

"I guess so," she agreed, "I wanted to talk to you about your blood work and the results of the test we did on the device Trisha removed from your hip."

"Okay," Petra said, "Did you see Leo out there? He'll want to be part of this."

"Hold on," Allie said, "Let me get someone to page him." She stuck her head out the door and called to someone at the nurse's station, "Will you page Leo, please?"

"Oh shit," Petra said, as Allie came back in, "you're going to scare the daylights out of him."

Leo must not have been far away because she heard a roar, "PETRA!" and the door to her room flew open.

Leo panted, coming in quickly and looking her over, "Are you okay?" he asked, "What happened?"

"I'm sorry, sweetie," Petra said, "Dr. Allie wanted to talk to us. I should have had someone go get you, instead of paging you. I'm sorry."

Leo continued to look her over, "You're okay?" he asked again.

Petra nodded, "I'm fine," she said, "See? I even took a shower!"

He kissed her forehead and looked at Allie, "What did you find out?" he asked.

She sat down in a nearby chair, "So," she began, "two things: the first is that we did find traces of the breeding drug B-47 on the implant in your hip. It was changed somewhat to release the drug after about eight to ten hours. It was most likely done when you were unconscious, and done with a needle, so you wouldn't have even noticed, especially if you had any other pain as a result of being chloroformed or assaulted."

Leo snarled, and Petra squeezed his hand, "It's past," she said, "you keep me safe now."

He nodded, somewhat mollified.

"The second thing," Allie said, "is that there were traces of a number of drugs often used in fertility treatment for women."

Petra looked confused, "Huh?"

"I take it you weren't getting hormone treatments for fertility?" she asked.

"No," Petra said, "I wasn't even in a relationship. I wasn't even thinking about children."

Petra looked at Leo who had gone still, "Fertility treatments?" he asked.

"Yes," Allie replied, "Petra was given such a huge dose of fertility drugs that her body immediately began to ovulate."

"I could smell it," he said, quietly, "when we were in Justice's office and then more so when we left.. It was faint and then the breeding drug kicked in and that was all I could smell."

"From what I understand," Allie explained, "the smell of the breeding drug would have masked the smell of her ovulating."

"Werner did this," Leo said thoughtfully, "this has all of his hallmarks. He would have planned this out. Set it up for me to meet Petra, given her the drug, and made her ovulate. He didn't want her to find proof that New Species have babies. She _is_ the proof that we can have babies."

Petra felt her stomach drop and her heart started to pound. Her hands covered her stomach, like she could protect her baby, "No," she whispered, horrified.

Leo's head swung toward her, taking in her state and he covered her hands with his own, "I won't let anything happen to you, Petra," he said, "Believe me. He won't get close to you or our baby."

Petra nodded, but she was still scared.

"I'm sorry," Allie said, "but you are healthy. The drugs are working their way out of your system and they will have no impact on the development of your baby."

Petra hadn't even thought of that, "Are you sure?"

"Positive," Allie answered, "Now," she added, "are you okay with me letting Justice know and passing it on to security? I'd like for them to be here, guarding your room, but I also think that Justice should know about the changes they made to the drug and what you think they're trying to do."

Petra looked at Leo, who nodded, "Go ahead," she said, "Whatever it takes to catch him, please."

Allie nodded, "I'd like to monitor you for another day," she said to Petra, "see how you're doing when you take the anti-nausea medicine by mouth, and without the IV replacing fluids."

"Okay," Petra said, happy at the idea of going home.

"But you will keep her if she doesn't do well," Leo asked, "if she needs to stay then she will stay."

"Of course," Allie said, "Do you have any more questions for me?"

Petra thought about it, "I don't think so," she said, "except, who will be my doctor while I'm here? Is there someone that has experience with this kind of pregnancy here? Are there other New Species children?"

Allie looked at Leo, who looked at Petra, "Trisha, I, and Ted Treadmont will be your primary care doctors for this pregnancy," she said.

"There are other children," Leo said, getting her attention, "they are offspring of a New Species male and a human female. New Species females can't yet have children."

"Oh," Petra said, "that's sad."

"It is," Allie said, "but we are sure we will figure it out in the future. We didn't think New Species could have children at all, so this is a miracle. I'm so happy for your both!"

Petra smiled and looked over at Leo, who stared at her seriously, "We are really happy, too."

Leo smiled at her, and moved his hand against her stomach, "Ecstatic," he added.


	19. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

Petra spent a total of three days in the Medical Center, which meant that Leo spent three days in the Medical Center, feeling penned in and stared at.

Petra was much healthier, once they got her hydrated and fed. They left the hospital with a giant bottle of prenatal vitamins, a book about fetal development, and an overwhelming desire to sleep in their own bed.

Leo drove especially carefully to their house, helping Petra out of the car, up the stairs and into the comfortable chair he had someone deliver to their house. He had been talking to Trisha, who mentioned getting a comfy chair to nurse her baby in, and Leo had immediately ordered one for Petra.

"Leo!" she gasped when she saw it, and then started crying when she saw the pile of books on a table next to it: _What to Expect when You're Expecting, The Girlfriend's Guide to Pregnancy, 1000 Baby Names._

"What's the matter?" Leo asked, "Do you not like it? I can get a different chair!"

"No," Petra sobbed, "Its. Just. So. Sweet!" She could barely breathe through the tears.

Leo pulled her up and then put her on his lap and sat back in the chair. He pulled Petra into the cradle of his arms and rocked her back and forth. It was a really comfortable chair. Pretty soon Petra's breathing became deeper and more even, and when he pulled his head back, he could see she'd fallen asleep. He picked her up and tucked her into bed, before going downstairs.

In addition to the chair, Leo, with Tiger's help, had added additional layers of security to his territory. He now had cameras installed in various positions, both on his land and around his home. He decided to keep a vehicle; a jeep for longer trips, and an ATV for getting around the Wild Zone. He'd also added weapons. He had never needed them before; humans rarely wandered into his territory and New Species preferred to fight hand to hand with each other. But Leo knew Roger Werner would be coming for Petra. He refused to fight fairly when it came to protecting his family. With the weapons also came a panic room; a room in the basement that could be sealed, with no way of entering, but with communication capabilities so the person inside could call for help.

He moved around the house, checking the video monitors and switching from camera to camera. Everything looked fine. He checked his phone. He'd installed an application that would allow him to check the cameras remotely. Leo didn't want Petra to worry. The only thing she needed to do was rest and grow their baby.

When Leo was sure everything was working the way it was supposed to, he went into the kitchen to make dinner. He was changing his diet to better match Petra's. Allie had given him a list of foods that Petra should eat that helped their baby's brain develop, and a list of foods that could be harmful. There would be no more rarely cooked steaks; everything was to be well-done. No more deli meats, soft cheeses, or caffeinated beverages. All foods would be fresh and healthy.

He pulled out chicken from the refrigerator, covered it in chopped tomatoes, diced garlic, salt and pepper and some frozen peas before covering it and putting it in the oven. It began to roast slowly, the smells filling the kitchen. He heard Petra yawning upstairs, and then she was walking down the stairs.

She came into the kitchen, wrapping an elastic around a perky ponytail and kissed his cheek.

"It smells really good in here," she complimented, "what are you making?"

"Chicken," he said, turning away from the counter and wrapping her in his arms, "How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Starving," Petra answered.

"Good," he answered happily, "I will be glad to see you eating again."

He pulled a chair out for Petra and gestured for her to sit down. He piled food on her plate, adding bread and salad.

Petra took a bite, " Leo! This is great!"

Leo took a bite, "It is good. I will be trying many new recipes," he said, "I want to make sure you and our young are healthy."

She blinked quickly and lowered her fork, "You will?"

Leo noticed a sheen of tears forming in her eyes, "You are emotional because of the hormonal changes happening in your body," he said, reaching across the table and taking her hand.

Petra barked out a laugh, wiping her eyes, "Did you already read my baby books?"

Leo nodded, taking a bite of salad and scrunching his nose, "Of course," he answered, "I want to be a good mate."  
Petra squeezed his hand, "You're the best mate," she said, "which reminds me…" She got up from the table and walked upstairs. Leo heard her moving around the bedroom and then back down the stairs. She handed a sheet of paper to him.

"What is this?" he asked, opening it.

The first thing he saw was Petra's name signed at the bottom of the sheet. He unfolded it more and saw it was mating papers.

He looked up at her surprised.

"Justice dropped them off at the hospital," she said.

"You already signed them," he said.

"Of course I did," she replied, "I signed it right away." She took a bite and swallowed, "Was that okay? You want me to be your mate, right?"

She looked at him a little unsure, so Leo made sure that he didn't hide his happiness. He left his seat and went to her, kneeling beside her chair and kissing her lips before leaning down and kissing her belly.

"I need a pen," he said, lifting up the bottom of her shirt and kissing her belly again. He let his finger trace the edge of the pyjama shorts she was wearing.

Petra kissed the back of his head, "Maybe," she said on a sigh, "you could sign it later? Maybe you could take me upstairs for a while?"

Leo smiled against her stomach and stood up, "First signing, then eating, then upstairs." He walked to the counter and back to Petra, signing his name with a flourish, "there."

He walked around the table, grabbed his plate and chair and dragged them closer to Petra's, "Let's finish dinner," he said, "because I would really like my dessert."


	20. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

That night, Leo spent a lot of time near Petra's belly. He kissed and licked it, smelled it and covered it with his hands.

She lay naked on the bed, with a very naked and aroused Leo next to her. He kept his head propped on his hand, and was talking to her stomach, to their baby.

She listened to him tell their son how much he loved him, how excited he was to meet him, how much they wanted him. Petra wondered, had any baby been wanted as much as theirs was? Seeing her mate so sweetly vulnerable was an incredible turn-on, and finally, Petra couldn't stand it any longer. She cupped Leo's shoulders in her hands and pushed him to his back.

"You are so sexy," she told him, crawling over him.

His erection poked her stomach, and she reached a hand between them to hold him in her palm.

As her fingers tightened around him, he began to purr. He put his hands under her arms, as if to lift her, but Petra stopped him.

"Not yet," she whispered and lowered her mouth to the flat brown disc of his nipple.

She loved how it puckered when she breathed on it. She licked around the tip, and gently tugged it between her teeth before blowing air across it, all the while stroking him gently with her hand. Her other hand played with his other nipple. She put her finger in her mouth before running it around and around the areola.

Petra pulled her head away from his nipple, and moved to the next one, giving it the same loving attention that she had the first before drawing back to look at his cock.

Leo was very well-endowed. His huge cock was leaking precum at the wide mushroomed tip. He was so hard, his shaft was red, and he was purple at the top. Petra slid her body down, running her tongue around his belly button. She felt his tail against her body, sweeping up and down her legs erotically. She hummed in pleasure, before moving her mouth lower. Leo had no pubic hair, but a light down that she could see only when the light hit him the right way, so blonde it was almost white.

Petra licked the tip of his dick, spending extra time lapping up the precum that oozed from the slit. She let the tip of her tongue rest there, drawing back and forth. She heard a tear and looked up. Leo's head was thrown back, his fangs exposed as he bit into his plump lower lip, and his claws dug deep through the sheets, into the mattress. Watching him try to harness his strength made Petra clasp her thighs together.

She kept her mouth on his cock, but reached over with each hand, grabbing his, and moving them to her head, wordlessly telling him to hold her, while she moved on him.

"Petra," Leo snarled, "I don't know if I can…"

Petra merely hummed around his cock, holding his hands to her head, forcing him to push her mouth down on him, as far as she could go. The back of her throat tightened around him as her gag reflex was triggered, and Leo cried out. Petra slowly came back up his dick, using the flat of her tongue to add pressure to the vein that ran the length of him.

"Fuck," he whispered, "Your mouth…"  
Petra pulled her head away, letting him go with a pop, "This is okay?" she asked.

Leo pushed her hair away to cup her face in his hands, "So damn good, little one," he said.

Petra smiled, and lowered her head to him again. Leo ran his hands through her hair, massaging her scalp. Petra groaned, loving the feel of him holding her that way. She began to bob up and down on him, twisting one hand at the base of his cock, while her other hand cupped his balls and squeezed gently.

Leo cried out and pulled her up and off of him. Petra stopped him before he could pull her too high, and gripping her breasts in both hands, squeezed his dick between them. Leo roared, and Petra felt his hot semen splash against her neck and chest. Leo was breathing heavily when Petra looked up at him. He snarled, grabbing her and rolling her to her back before she realized what was happening.

She gave him a shy smile, and ran her finger up along her breast and neck, scooping up a rope of cum before lifting it to her mouth and licking her finger clean.

Leo's eyes widened, "Holy hell," he said, and attacked her mouth.

He moved wildly, jerkily, making Petra laugh, and then gasp, as he pulled her legs up in both hands. He let them drop over his elbows and then he was sliding into her.

He lacked his usual finesse, which was fine with Petra, who just wanted to feel him inside her. She was so aroused, her pussy was swollen.

"God damn, little one," Leo rasped, "you're so fucking tight."

He thrust inside her and then rotated his hips hitting her g-spot. Petra cried out.

"Is that good," Leo asked, "do you like that?"

"Yes!" Petra cried out.

He sat back on his heels, pulling her legs together, making her even tighter and began slamming into her. Slam, rotate, slam, rotate.

Petra could feel herself coming apart.

"You just got wetter, little one," Leo said, his eyes closing and throwing his head back, "I want to feel you come all over my dick. I can feel you, getting tighter. Your pussy flutters all around me and I'm lost."

His hot words threw Petra over the edge, and she started coming. Her entire body arching off the bed. She felt Leo spurting inside her, hot and soothing along her vaginal muscles.

Petra's legs dropped open to either side of Leo's body and he collapsed on top of her. Strands of his hair dripped with sweat and when their chests touched, she could feel his release and sweat squeezed between their bodies. Leo touched his lips to hers, a gentle coming together after their spent passion.

"I love you," he whispered against her lips.

"I love you too," she whispered back.

He drew his head back to look at her, and Petra slid her hands up to his hair, tucking it behind his ears to look at him, "God," she said, "you're so fucking hot."

Leo laughed; his cock was still buried in her and it did interesting things to their bodies.

He pulled out of her gently and looked between them, "No," he said, tracing his finger down her stomach to her pussy, where his seed was seeping from her body, "this is hot. I love seeing you covered in me." His fingers pushed his semen back into her pussy, slowly exploring her, moving up to her clit, circling it, then back down to her entrance and pushing inside her again.

Petra's hips began undulating with his rhythm, and she let out breathy sighs. Leo captured her mouth again, more forcefully this time. He removed his fingers and replaced them with his cock, "I can't be gentle," he groaned, "I fucking need you. Need you to feel me even when I'm not inside you."

"Show me," Petra begged.

Leo pulled out of her, and turned her onto her stomach, pulling her ass into the air, and holding her arms on the mattress so her chest was pressed into the sheets.

He entered her slowly, and began moving. Each thrust made his heavy balls slap against her bottom. She was so close, but she tried to hold off, wanting to come with Leo. His hands left her arms and he cupped her breasts in his hands, trapping her nipples between his fingers and squeezing gently. His gentle treatment of her breasts was in direct opposition to his thrusts; his hips pistoned and then held him deep inside her.

"Leo," she gasped, "I…"

"I can feel it," he ground out, "come," he ordered, "now!"

Petra shoved her ass back at him, until she felt him touch her cervix and she held herself there. She felt Leo bite down onto her shoulder, holding her in place, and then he was coming, and she was coming all around him.

"Yes," Leo said through clenched teeth, a long hiss of sound that lasted as long as the hot bath of seed she could feel being emptied inside her.

Petra drew in a shaky breath, and Leo pulled out of her. He flipped them around, so he was on his back and he could hold Petra to his chest. She could barely keep her eyes open, especially when Leo began to play with her hair.

She yawned loudly, and Leo laughed, "Go to sleep little one."

"M'kay," she answered, and did just that.


	21. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

When Allie and Trisha told Petra that New Species pregnancies were fast, they weren't joking. Within a week, Petra was barely able to squeeze into her clothes. Her bras were too small and her underwear, when Leo let her wear it, was cutting into her thighs.

It was a colder day, and she pulled a pair of jeans out of her bureau. They were her favorite, a little high waisted, but fit her butt. She stuck a foot in one of the legs and felt a little bit excited about parading past Leo in them. She had a feeling she wouldn't be wearing them for long.

She put in her other foot and started to pull them up. She got them about mid-thigh and couldn't get them higher. Petra pulled and jumped, but they would not go up. She laid down on the bed, arched her back, lifting her hips in the air, and tried again. They didn't move.

"Argh!" Petra groaned, and then sat up, her pants around her knees, and started to cry. She peeled them off, threw them into the corner, and stood in front of her closet. She had absolutely nothing to wear. She stripped off the underwear that was cutting into her thighs and threw that too.

Why couldn't she have a basketball belly? Why was she gaining weight everywhere? Leo was making her healthy, delicious things; she'd never eaten so well in her life! He walked with her every evening, and here she was, bigger than ever.

"Petra!" she heard Leo call her from downstairs.

 _Shit!_

She quickly wiped her face and grabbed a sundress from a hanger, pulling it on quickly. She turned around and stepped into it, pulling the straps up just as Leo threw open the door.

She heard him breathe deeply, and then he was turning her in his arms, trying to look into her face, "Petra?" he asked worriedly, "what's the matter?"

She kept her chin down, not wanting him to tell she was upset.

"Petra," he said, a tremor in his voice, "you're scaring me, what's wrong?

She took a deep breath, "Can you zip me up, love?"

Leo paused, cupped her shoulders gently and turned her around. He started to zip the dress, and got to the middle of her back, but couldn't zip it anymore. She felt him tug the material together, and try, but it wouldn't go.

It was the last straw.

She bit her lip, and her shoulders started shaking. Tears rolled down her face, at the same time she burst out laughing. She sobbed between laughing fits, as Leo turned her around and hugged her tightly. She felt him kissing her head and cheeks. Her hands came up to hold his to her face, and she started to get in control again.

She looked up at him, as he regarded her sadly.

"Nothing fits?" he asked.

"How did you know?" she asked, crying for real now.

Leo looked around the room, and Petra followed his gaze. Besides the jeans that lay in a crumpled ball in the corner, the floor was littered with various pairs of underwear. A bra hung precariously from the ceiling fan, Petra looked up and bit her lip.

"I don't remember putting that there," she said, before looking back at Leo.

She moved away to sit on the bed, and Leo sat next to her. His tail wrapped around them both and landed on her lap. Petra held the end in her hand, where the fur was a little bit longer and shaggier, and cupped it with her hand, brushing it over and over.

"Why don't we go shopping?" Leo said, "We have a commissary and if they don't have what you need, we can order clothes from the internet?"

Petra felt a surge of frustration, "In what size?" she asked, "I'm growing every day. I'll order something in one size today, and I won't fit into it by the time it gets here. My ass is huge, my thighs are huge, my arms are huge. My boobs hurt, my ankles ache, and I'm the conductor of my very own crazy train!"

She started crying again, and Leo wrapped her up in his arms. He pushed her hair away from her face, "Have you looked at yourself lately?" he asked.

Petra snorted, "I try not to."

"Because you should," he said, pulling back and forcing her head up to look into his eyes, "your skin is glowing. Your hair is so shiny, I need sunglasses when we go outside. You look like a painting, a Botticelli or a Rosetti. Your entire being lights up when you talk about our baby," he said, "and when you walk, you float like you're on air."

Petra wiped her eyes.

"And yes," he said, "you're emotional, but you're growing a baby. Your body is a miracle. So if you're conducting the crazy train, I want a ticket. Because I want to be on whatever ride you are."

Petra threw her arms around him, squeezing him to her tightly, "How do you know exactly what to say?" she whispered into his neck.

"I'm your mate," he answered matter of factly, "I know you better than I know myself."

Petra sniffled, "So we can go shopping?" she asked.

Leo laughed, "Yes, little one," he said, "Let's go pick out clothes on the internet. We will order them in multiple sizes, return the ones that don't fit, and keep the rest."

"Yeah?" Petra asked.

Leo kissed her softly on the mouth, "Yeah. Also," he added, "your boobs are incredible. I hope they keep growing."

Petra cuffed him lightly on the shoulder, "Take me shopping, Leo."

Leo picked her up in his arms, and started through the house to the computer.

"I can walk," she said.

"No," Leo answered, "I want to carry you."


	22. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

Petra sat next to Leo as he googled "maternity clothes." A million web sites came up, and he started clicking them.

"What do you need?" he asked her.

"Everything," she answered, laying her head on his shoulder.

Leo chose a random site and clicked on it. His phone vibrated in his pocket, and he answered it, absentmindedly.

"Yeah?" he said by way of greeting.

"Leo." It was Tiger.

"Tiger," he replied.

"We have found Roger Werner," he said bluntly.

Leo stood up quickly. Petra stood up as well, looking at him worriedly, but he made a motion for her to sit back down, "Hold on," he said to Tiger.

"I'll be right back," he told her, "It's Tiger."

Petra watched him questioningly, "I'll tell you later," he said to her, and left.

"Where is he?" he asked as soon as he closed the door behind him.

"He's about fifty miles northwest of us. The Task Force is about to go blades up," Tiger replied, "I thought you'd want to know."

"How'd you find him?" Leo asked, "and so quickly?" he added.

"We got an anonymous tip," Tiger said, "Well, it started anonymously, and then got less anonymous when it turned out that they wanted money for their information."

"Who was it?" Leo asked.

"The waitress," Tiger said, "Her name is Stephanie Taylor. I guess she was dating Werner. She had a trust fund and was lending him money, which he blew through, and now she's waitressing for real. Wants him nailed to the wall."

"What about her?" Leo said, "She hurt my mate, tasered her, and plotted against New Species."

"Yeah," Tiger answered, "she's getting her own trip to jail. She and the waiter put the breeding drug in the cake that Petra had made for the banquet. Everyone would have gotten a dose if Petra hadn't intervened."

"Where is she?" Leo growled.

"She's on her way here," Tiger answered, "we're meeting at the gate with her money. And handcuffs."

"Good," Leo replied, "You'll let me know when Werner is in custody?"

"Absolutely," Tiger answered, and hung up.

Leo breathed a sigh of relief. His mate would soon be safe. Werner would be locked away at Fuller, or if Leo got to him, dead. Either way worked.

He heard Petra's footsteps. She'd thrown a sweater over the sundress he couldn't zip.

"Everything okay?" she asked.

Leo approached her quickly, picking her up and pinning her against the wall. His hands moved up her thighs, wrapping her legs around his waist, and pulling her dress up as they moved.

"Yes," he answered, at the same time he unbuttoned his jeans, "That was Tiger. They're about to get Werner. Task Force is taking off now."

His fingers tested her readiness, she was already wet. One shift of his hips and he was sliding inside her.

Petra cried out, and Leo roared his response. He began moving, hard and fast. He placed a hand behind Petra's head as he thrust, not wanting her head to hit the wall. Her hands moved down his back, pushing against the bundle of nerves above his tail. He snarled his pleasure, and he felt her convulse around him. Her tight sheath pulled the seed from his body. He bit into the curve of her neck lightly, not enough to draw blood, until she said, "Harder."

He couldn't deny her anything, and the taste of her blood filled his mouth. They both came down from their climaxes and he began to clean her wound with his tongue.

His shorts started vibrating again on the floor. He snarled at them, leaning his head against Petra and slowly lowering her legs to the ground.

When he was sure that she was steady, he dug through the pockets for his phone.

"What?!" he yelled into the phone.

It was Tiger again, "Stephanie Taylor just arrived. The fool came in the back entrance, near the Wild Zone, getting all the residents whipped into a tizzy. On top of that, she looks nothing like the description Petra initially gave us," he said, "Can you bring her to the security office? Have her confirm this woman's identity?"

Leo snarled again, "Yes," he said, "We will be there shortly."

Petra ran down the hallway into the bathroom, and came out brushing her hair, "I'm ready," she said.

Leo pulled her into his body, "They need you to confirm the identity of the waitress," he said, "it shouldn't take too long."

Petra nodded, "Okay, and we can stop at the commissary and get some new clothes until the others arrive?"

"Of course," Leo answered.

It wasn't long before Leo was pulling their jeep into the parking lot at security headquarters. He could see the wall from the building, the officers black forms moving back and forth on top, and the distant voices of protesters. It made him uneasy to be this close to the entrance, to the people who hated New Species enough to spend their lives outside the gates of Reservation, holding warnings and dire predictions. He didn't want Petra close to their hate.

He kept his hand on her lower back, guiding her into the building where they were met by Tiger.

"Thanks for coming so quickly," he said to them both, "and congratulations," he whispered.

Leo nodded, but caught Petra's wide smile, "Thanks," she said.

Tiger led them down a series of hallways, to a room with a large window.

"This woman claims to be Stephanie Taylor," Tiger said, "she says she was in a relationship with Roger Werner and she was here to work the night of the banquet. Is this the woman you saw, Petra?" he asked.

Petra stood on her tiptoes to look over Tiger's shoulder. Leo moved closer to Petra, wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her closer to his body.

"No," Petra said, "that's not her. The woman I saw at the banquet was tall and blonde. She had brown eyes. I know that people can change their appearances, but not that much."

The woman seated in the room Petra could see through the window, was Asian.

"That's what we thought," Tiger said, "but she had information about that night that only someone who worked here could have known. Was she a waitress?" he asked, "one of Ted's?"

"No," Petra replied, looking confused, "she's definitely not one of Ted's and I don't recognize her from that night. I suppose she could be, but how would she know about the discussion between the waiter and waitress?"

Leo snarled, something felt very off about the woman and the situation. It had all the hallmarks of Roger Werner as a complete mindfuck.

"I want Petra away from her," Leo rasped, his instincts were screaming at him to get Petra far far away.

"Understood," Tiger said, "take your mate home. I will call you when we get this figured out."

Leo hustled Petra out the door and back down the hall. He picked her up, putting her right into the passenger seat himself, and buckling her in. He didn't say a word, merely started the car and tore off down the road.

He could feel Petra watching him, looking at him as if to gauge how she should react. He was too disquieted to ease her. As they passed the border of Reservation, entering the Wild Zone, Petra reached over to hold his hand, lacing his fingers with hers. Leo lifted her hand to his face, turning it over to breath in her skin.

"I love you, Leo," she said.

Leo turned his face toward hers, and the jeep exploded.


	23. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

The jeep went up in the air, and came back down, hard. It felt like the entire world blew up around her. Pieces of wood rained down on Petra's head, dust from the road made it hard for her to see anything.

The jeep's windshield was broken, cracks spider-webbing across from one side to the other. The jeep heaved, rocking from side to side and then coming to rest. It all happened so fast, Petra didn't even have time to scream. Her ears were ringing from the explosion, drowning out all noise, but she could feel Leo's roar.

He turned to her, his lips moving, but Petra couldn't hear him. She looked around, trying to figure out what had happened. Leo took her face in his hands, "Stay here," he mouthed, and leapt from the car. Her shaking hands moved to her stomach, as if she could somehow protect her baby from whatever was coming.

The dust started to clear. Petra could make out movement around the jeep and she could see Leo. He was surrounded by humans. All of them wore tactical gear, not unlike the NSO officers she saw working at the security gates, but their height and build made it clear they were human. They trained their guns on him, but Leo still attacked. He moved so quickly he was a blur of gold, swiping at one human and using his weapon on the next. Petra watched, stunned, as he snapped one's neck, shot another, and tore out the throat of a third. He was covered in blood and sweat. The fourth man reached quickly to his boot, and threw something at Leo.

Petra jumped as Leo jerked.

She screamed, she could feel the sound reverberating through her head, but she couldn't hear it. He didn't stop moving, jerking out the knife that had been thrown at him, and leaping on the man, swiping the knife across his throat, and killing him.

Petra's shoulders heaved as she tried to catch her breath, but she listened to Leo, she stayed. Four more men emerged from the forest, and Leo turned to look at her. His face broke her heart. Blood ran from the wound in his stomach, soaking his shorts. Petra looked around the jeep, suddenly remember that he had stowed a weapon in the glove box. She opened it quickly, but nothing was there. She looked up at Leo.

"Run," he was repeating, over and over, waiting for her to look at him.

One of the men fired his weapon at Leo. She his body jerk, and a dart embed itself in his skin. Leo roared, and the rest of the men fired. One after the other, after the other, unloading their weapons into Leo. Petra cried out, struggling with the seatbelt, and falling out of the car. She hit the dirt road, and got to her hands and knees. Her eyes met Leo's. He was down on the ground, his back lifting with each tiny inhalation he made, he mouthed the words to her again, "Run," just as his eyes shut.

Petra gasped for breath, not able to move. She watched Leo, waiting for him to move, hating herself for not doing anything to save him.

 _Run_ , he had told her.

Her baby.

These men had known just where to find her; their attack had been planned precisely to take Leo out and leave her vulnerable.

Her fingers dug into the dirt, scraping her skin and breaking her nails, but she scrambled to her feet, and she ran. She knew she had no hope of outrunning them, but she hoped she could get to her house. She could feel her heart pounding in her ears, while her lungs burned and she pushed herself harder.

This was Leo's territory; he had walked with her, shown her paths and shortcuts to the river, to their home, and to different scenic views of Reservation. Her feet pounded against the dirt as she followed a path she thought would bring her home. The path moved steeply up an incline and she was forced to scrabble on her hands and knees. She looked behind her and saw two men, a breath away. She tripped, and one reached out, grabbing her ankle.

Petra kicked like a mad woman, screaming even though there was no one to save her. She lost her shoe in the scuffle, but his hand slipped away and she kept running. At the top of the hill, she cried out.

She'd taken the wrong path. She was at the river. She had no choice but to try and make it across. She was exhausted and there was no way she could beat these men back home. She was a fair swimmer, and she could hope that with all of their gear, swimming across for them would be too dangerous. Valiant's territory was across the river as well. There was a chance she could make it there and he could help her.

Petra skidded down the side of the hill, grabbing onto roots to slow her descent before she reached the side of the river. She looked back at the men, they stood with arms outstretched. Their mouths were moving.

Petra could guess what they wanted, but she'd be damned if she went to them. She'd take her chance in the river.

She kicked her shoes off and started to wade into the water. It was moving a lot faster than it looked. It pushed at her knees and made her wobble. Petra looked down the river, there were a lot of rocks not far away. When she swam, she'd need to swim down the river,and try to use the momentum of the current to carry her to the other side.

The shore dropped away from Petra's feet, and she was underwater. She held her breath and pointed her toes down the river, letting her body float to the top. She turned onto her stomach and looked behind her. Both men had followed her into the river, but were tearing off their gear and throwing it onto the bank.

Petra flipped back over, and began paddling with the current. She was moving so quickly, and the rocks were getting closer and closer.

She was more than halfway across. She knew she should really keep her feet pointed downriver, but her goal was the shore. She had a shitty choice: risk drowning or let these men get her.

She thought about Leo. He would want her to protect her baby, and this was the way to do it. She moved her arms, pulling herself toward the other shore. Her body was dragged across rocks, but she was almost there. She reached out a hand, trying to grab an outcropping of rocks. If she could get her body up on them, then she could run into the woods again, screaming for Valiant, or somebody.

Petra missed the first stone, raking her arm across it, so when she came close to a second bunch, Petra quickly turned her body, using her feet to hit the stones first, and then force her body up. The impact of the rocks on the bottom of her feet was so hard it made her teeth slam together. Her body whipped around hard, slamming into the side, but with the push of the water, Petra was able to roll up onto the rocks. She got up on her hands and knees, coughing, when a hand grabbed hers.

The man held tightly to her hand, but Petra pulled until she was able to yank herself free. She fell backwards, landing on her bottom hard, when the lower part of an arm, and then upper torso came into view. She saw the top part of the man's face, and then she was staring into the barrel of a gun. He jerked it quickly to the side, and Petra felt a concentrated burst of pain in her shoulder.

She looked over and saw he had shot her with a dart. She reached up with a trembling hand to remove it and throw it away. Almost immediately her body started to feel sluggish, but she crab walked as fast as she could, skidding away from the man. She fell back onto the dirt of the shore, and turned her body to crawl away. A booted foot came into view, and she was pushed onto her side. The sun was directly in her eyes, but she could see the hazy figure of the man who had shot her. She saw his boot lift again, and she curled away from him, trying to cover her stomach with her arms and legs. He moved for a second, the sun blinding her again, before she felt the air move and a form leapt over her body and slammed into the man.

 _Leo?_ She thought, seeing the sun reflecting gold and brown.

But it wasn't Leo. She saw the man's hands come up to protect his face as a huge lion, claws extended, mouth open to show huge sharp teeth, wrapped him in what looked like an embrace. She was glad, for once, that she couldn't hear, as the lion's teeth closed around the man's throat. Another golden streak shot past her, and she saw another lion slam into the second man. Petra thought she was moving backwards, but she wasn't sure because her eyes were getting heavier. She reached behind her to pull herself further away from the men, but instead of earth, her hand touched something soft. Her head fell back, and she looked up at the sky.

"Leo." Petra thought she said his name, as the world went dark.


	24. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

Petra felt her bed start to tremble. She turned her face into her pillow, and a rough dry tongue licked across her face. She swept her hand in front of her face, trying to shoo away whatever was attached to the tongue, so it licked her hand instead.

Petra was confused. She and Leo didn't have a pet.

"Leo!" she cried out, bolting upright.

A heavy weight on her legs kept her from standing, and when she looked down, she saw the exotic triangular face of a lion resting on her thighs. The lion blinked slowly at her, lifting her head, opening her mouth wide, and yawning. A long pink tongue unfolded from her mouth, before she closed her mouth and laid her head back on Petra's thighs.

Behind Petra, something bumped into her shoulder. She turned her head and found herself staring nose to brown nose with another lion. If a lion could look cheeky, then this one did. Her eyes reminded Petra of Leo's, framed as they were with long, thick, tawny lashes. The lion bumped her head into Petra's shoulder again, and Petra slowly lifted her hand. The lion watched her as Petra moved her hand slowly toward her head. Apparently Petra wasn't moving quickly enough, because the lion ducked her head under Petra's hand and rubbed her face along it.

"Hi," Petra whispered, watching in amazement as the lion rubbed her face along Petra's arm, first one side of her face, and then the other.

Petra could make out the bodies of the men who had chased her. She saw the rocks stained pink with their blood. Petra looked around. Across the river, back in Leo's territory, a male squatted, watching her. He was a New Species unlike any Petra had seen before. His eyes were human, but his mouth was canine, jutting forward in the shape of a muzzle.

Petra lifted a hand, to let him know she saw him, and he lifted both in reply, "You are safe now. Wait with lions," he signed, "help is coming."

Petra nodded in amazement, signing "Thank you," before watching the man turn and disappear into the trees.

She still couldn't hear, but she knew help had arrived when the lions stood. They circled her, pacing back and forth, one in front of her and one behind her. The forest seemed to explode with New Species; Valiant, Torrent, Tiger, Vengeance, all ran out. They stopped when they saw her, approaching slowly. Petra felt a bump and turned to look at the cheeky lion. She was rewarded with a final rough lick, before they leapt from outcropping to outcropping back across the river into Leo's territory.

A moment later, Petra was surrounded by agitated New Species males, their lips moving quickly, while Petra tried to follow.

"Leo?" she asked.

"Alive," she saw Vengeance say.

"Take me to him," she answered.

Gentle hands lifted her up, carrying her quickly to a waiting ATV. Soon they were speeding through the forest, back toward Reservation.

Petra's heart pounded. All she could picture was Leo, his eyes closed, body covered in blood, lying still on the ground.


	25. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

The Medical Center loomed bright and threatening in the late summer darkness. Petra unwrapped her arms from around Torrent's waist before running through the double doors. She didn't wait for Torrent. She ran past bay after bay, looking in each one for Leo.

"Where are you?" she said to herself.

A naked bloodied Leo emerged from a bay. She saw his mouth open in a roar. He stopped when he saw her, but she kept running. She threw herself at him, holding his head between her hands and kissing him all over his face. His lips chased her's, his hands roaming her body, checking her over. She saw his nostrils flare and he was sniffing her; stopping at her shoulder and then moving down to her arm.

He gripped her head and turned her face toward him, "Are you okay?"

Petra nodded, her own hands desperately roaming over him, doing the same as he had done. She pulled back to look at his abdomen, a thick pink scar, about an inch wide, was all that was there.

She looked at him, confused, and back to his stomach, "Leo?" she asked wonderingly.

"Eel drugs," he said.

Petra was confused, "Eel drugs?"

Leo smiled, kissing her gently on the mouth, making her shiver. She couldn't stop the trembling that overtook her body, and Leo drew back to look look at her, a frown marring his face. Petra suddenly remembered her wet clothes, the air conditioning in the building making her cold. Leo's head turned, and Petra followed his gaze to group of onlookers she hadn't noticed. She saw Trisha saying something to Leo and Leo nodding his head in agreement.

He took her hand and began leading her. Petra followed him into a room. A nurse came in and held out her hand to Petra, who saw batteries in her palm. Petra reached up and took the sound processor off, and opened it.

"I don't know if this will work," Petra said, "I usually cover it when I go swimming."

Trisha and the nurse looked confused, and Petra realized her speech was probably a mess from her shivering so badly, but Leo understood her. He frowned and shook his head at her.

Petra opened up the battery compartment, replacing the old batteries with the new ones and then put it back.

Immediately the air around her seemed to change. Petra could hear the beeping of monitors, and Leo's deep ongoing snarl of worry.

"It worked," she said, looking at Leo, and pulling the blanket that someone had draped around her shoulders tighter.

Petra looked at Trisha, "Is he okay?" she asked, "why would you give him eel drugs?"

Leo barked out a laugh, and Trisha chuckled, "Healing drugs," she said, shining a light in Petra's eyes before turning her face from side to side, "they were created by Mercile for New Species. It speeds up the healing process. Leo wasn't wounded that badly. He's very strong and his instincts were so wound up that he sweat out most of the tranquilizer."

"The healing drugs make me a little more aggressive, and feel more anxious, but I am healthy," Leo added.

Petra nodded.

"Hmmm," Trisha said looking at a cut along Petra's arm that was still oozing blood, "Let's clean this out. I don't think you need stitches."

"They shot me with a dart," she whispered, looking at Leo and worrying her lower lip, "do you think it hurt the baby?"

Trisha shook her head, "I don't think so, but how about we do an ultrasound just in case. If I see anything worrying, I'll run an amnio, but I don't think it'll be necessary."

Petra nodded, and Trisha left the bay. Leo held tightly to her hand and wrapped her in his arms. She laid her head on his chest, breathing in his scent and kissing the skin she could touch.

"Are you sure you're okay?" she asked him.

She felt him nod against her head, "I am fine, little one," he said, "I am so proud of you. You stayed alive and kept our baby safe."

Petra tensed, remembering her desperation and fear, "Did they catch the men?"

"No," Leo answered, his voice harsh and deep, "they killed them. There were two additional men. They were torn apart by other residents of the Wild Zone. I found their bodies when I awoke."

"Was Werner there?" Petra asked.

"No," Leo said reluctantly, "he did not come to Reservation. He was also not where the Task Force thought he was. But we will get him. I will kill Petra. He will never hurt you again."

Petra nodded, "I really like your lions," she said smiling.

Leo smiled at her, "I don't need to worry about how to introduce you anymore."

Petra shook her head, "No. They introduced themselves."

"Okay, Petra," Trisha said, rolling the ultrasound machine into the room, "I want you to change into these dry clothes and then we'll see your baby."

With Leo's help, Petra peeled out of her sweater and dress, putting on a shapeless gown and lying back on the bed. Trisha put a blanket around her legs and dripped ultrasound gel onto her tummy.

She moved the wand around and Leo took Petra's hand, watching the screen with her.


	26. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

Leo watched the screen, waiting to see his little bean shaped young one appear.

"There's the heartbeat," Trisha said, pushing a button on the machine so the sound would fill the room. It was louder than the last time, and seemed faster.

"Is he all right?" Leo said, watching a crinkle appear on Trisha's forehead as she stared intently at the screen.

Trisha's face broke out in a wide smile and suddenly her eyes got moist.

"They're fine," Trisha replied, "look." She pointed to the screen, "Here's one little baby, and here," her finger moved, "hidden behind his brother, is another little baby. Congratulations, you're having twins."

Leo swallowed, and cocked his head, "What?" he asked, his voice barely above a whisper.

"Two babies, Leo," Trisha said, pointing, "you're having two babies."

A choked sound erupted from Petra's throat and Leo looked at her worriedly until he saw the huge smile on her face, "Twins," she whispered.

"How" Leo asked, "how is that even possible?"

"It happens frequently when people undergo fertility treatments," Trisha explained, "it probably is a result of the ovulation drugs Petra was given."

Petra smiled, "It was meant to be," she said looking at Leo, and then her chin wobbled.

"It will be fine, little one," Leo said, kissing her quickly, "I promise. It will be fine."

Tears spilled down Petra's face, "Leo," she whispered, "I'm going to get even bigger than we thought."

He burst out laughing, and pulled her into his chest, kissing the top of her head while Trisha printed out a picture of their babies.

"I owe you a shopping trip," he said, "I'll get a laptop, I promise."

Petra smiled, looking down at the picture Trisha held out.

"What do you think of the name Pride?" Petra asked him.

Leo kissed her again, he would never be able to kiss her enough.

"And Heart," Leo said, "I like Heart."

Petra cocked her head to the side, pondering it, "I like it," she said, "Heart and Pride."

Leo kissed her, more deeply this time when he heard Trisha stand, "I'll be back in a moment to clean your scrapes, and then you can both go," Leo felt Petra's hands thread through his hair, and Trisha cleared her throat, "Um, yeah, you should both be fine."

"Better than fine," Leo whispered against Petra's lips.

"Yes," she said, pulling back to look into his eyes, "better than fine."

* * *

 **Thank you, everyone, for reading! Please comment and review, it helps me be a better writer! Thank you thank you thank you!**


End file.
